A Matter Of Heart (Batman's romance based from The Dark Knight's)
by lia00027
Summary: This story takes place 2 years after "The Dark Knight Rises". Bruce wonder and ask question whether Selina is the right woman for him and can he really leave Gotham forever when saving Gotham was his reason to be a Batman. Warning: Don't read if you are an avid fan for Bruce-Selina couple. Chlex will appear. (NO chloe/bruce pair).
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I rather used Past Tense here even though it's from the writer point of view!**

**A MATTER OF HEARTS**

**Ch 1**

Here I was watching yet another wonderful sunset in Sicily, Italy. The sun set without no avail everyday on the same time, but unfortunately my heart still felt the same emptiness without compassion anymore to anything or anyone.

Today was no different from the other day I still worked in the same restaurant at the same time 1-6p, many people think that working as a waitress is a boring job but for me it is not it is a good and decent job which doesn't require much of thinking and the tips sometime is not bad especially when the tourist season comes. This coming week was my 23rd birthday, another birthday again to spend in loneliness. However I was also feeling thankful to God since I could live another year without being hurt and living well here. The same feeling that I always had every time my birthday was near.

There he was sitting with his girlfriend, I saw him coming almost every day with his girlfriend in the restaurant that I worked for 3 whole months at lunch time yet I never had a chance to serve him since it was not on my service area but today was different since Isabella was sick so I had to cover up for her service area. Was I complaining? Of course not because I could serve this good looking guy. This tall handsome guy had tanned skin with dark brown hair cut short on his neck, his wide broad shoulders showing his muscles, his arms were not so big but looked muscular shown from his loose short sleeves white shirt, his eyes color were dark brown and he had lines on his face showing his mature 30th something age. While I gave them the menu I was careful as usual not to make skin contact with my customers and asked them whether I should leave or wait for them while they were reading the menu, the woman said "stay" so I stood in front of the couple waiting to take their order.

"Do you have anything special for lunch today?" The beautiful brunette with blond highlight and pony tailed hair wore lovely blue short knee dress asked me while reading the menu.

"Yes, chef Enrique's lunch for today are Sicilian olives serves chilled as the appetizer, chicken risotto with pesto and crush garlic cooked with cream sauce and fettuccine geraldo which prawn and chicken tenderloins cooked with garlic, tomato, and shallot in avocado infused with white wine cream as the main course and tiramisu for the dessert."

"That sounds nice Bruce what do you think?" The woman looked to the handsome man whom I assumed as her boyfriend since no wedding rings on their fingers yet.

Bruce looked up to me and smiled. "Ok we want that, and a glass of mineral water for me please." While gave back the menu to me.

The brunette looked at me not smiling and gave me back the menu. "Yes and I want a medium bottle of sparkling water."

I repeated the order then I went inside the counter to input the order and since the restaurant was not having many patrons I could observe the couple longer than I usually did. They talked and smiled to each other, they kissed and laughed together. I saw Bruce's hand held her hand, 'what a happy couple' I sighed and his name sounded good too 'Bruce'.

I served them the drink first then the food and didn't pay quite attention to them anymore since more customers came for the lunch. When the couple asked for the bill I went to them and gave them the bill apparently Bruce was a generous fellow he gave me EUR 100 for tip it's big if you considered the price of the meal, but then I noticed a key I thought that he left his key so I was going to return it. I was trying to catch up with them but before that I told Alberto to cover my service area so my manager knew why I left.

Finally I was able to catch up with them, they were on the road walking side by side heading to the harbor just near the restaurant. I was stopping them by standing in front of the couple and handing the key to him.

"Excuse me sir I think this is your key."

I showed him the key while trying to manage my short breath after running. Bruce recognized his key and smiling to me made my heart fluttered then he took the key from my hand. On that instant moment when his skin touch mine I felt an electric shock through my whole body and just like watching a video, images starting to flow into my mind. Scenes of Bruce who was wearing a bat costume, of him losing his parents when he was a child, of him losing his will to live after he lost the woman that he loved and living exiled after he fell from high floor of a construction site, of him talking with an old guy while his face looked sad and lonely, of the bat costume guy who fought with many bad guys helping the cops, of him changing to batman costume then he went to fight with funny looking guy who looked like a clown who had wider lips than a normal person whom I recognized immediately as the joker since the news of his evilness was spread worldwide on that time, of him flew from the helicopter opposite the city to the sea. It made me realized, the news that I had read about Gotham city own hero "The Batman" this guy who was in front of me was the batman. I instantly took my hand out of his hand and the key fell I looked at him feeling scared of what I have seen and lost my breath knowing his true self without him being realized it just like sucking me out to see other people's past and sometimes I will need few seconds to adjust back to the present time and not zoning out from memories of other people' life. Bruce surprised with the sudden pull of my hand and looked at me questioningly, I guessed he saw frightened on my eyes and felt confused.

I tried to breathe normally but my heart beat fast, I have to act casual I thought so I hurried took the key from the ground put it on his hand tried carefully not to touch him. I said "sorry" before they could talk to me again I turned and left the couple running as fast as I could. After I felt that I was quite far from them I found an empty alley got in there and slumped on the street tried to catch my breath slowly while closed my face with my two hands. After what seemed like 15 minutes I managed to calm down my nerve then I returned to the restaurant just like nothing happen resuming my work again.

"Anna!" Isabella called me she looked worry, it had been a week after I knew that the handsome guy or Bruce was a batman.

I smiled looking into her direction. "Yes Isabella?"

"What's wrong with you?" She asked with heavy Italian accent.

"I'm good." I looked at her with a genuine smile.

"No Anna, I know you look different. I though that you have a crush to the handsome regular who often come for lunch with his girlfriend." I shot him a questioning glare but she continued talking.

"He is not marry yet since no wedding band on their fingers," I nodded and listened to her, "but suddenly you change your shift with Candelaria and worked at night and seldom talk to anyone and all of us are worry about you."

I was touched by her attention but I couldn't tell her about my actual reasons. "I'm fine I don't think he is the right guy for me so I feel broken heart and it's better for me to avoid them rather than seeing them together." I lied.

Isabella looked at me with concern but before she could say anything I told her that I have to go home soon since I want to meet my landlord to pay my rent which is due this month, she didn't look quite believe it but she let me go and said. "Ok then contact me if you need someone to talk to or just drop by to my place anytime you need."

"Si thanks Isabella." I hugged her short then left.

On my way back home I took the long route than the usual to looking at the sea view. I was enjoying my time just being here, being alone, being nobody, being just me. I stopped walking when I saw Bruce walking alone in front of me he was just a short distance before me. He looked at me and gave me a short smile. I smiled awkwardly to him and just passed him but he blocked my way, I didn't dare to look at him so I stepped back.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern showed in his voice.

I looked at him just seconds then my eyes fell to the ground again.

"Yes sir."

"You don't look fine."

I looked at him. "Maybe it's because I am very tired." I tried to sound casual while smiling awkwardly to him.

He looked at me and I felt that I shouldn't be afraid of him since he was a hero he won't be hurting me. Then there was the sound of a car horn behind us and he grabbed my bare shoulders so quick took me by surprise to his side protected me from the car which passing suddenly on fast speed. I felt sudden warmth surrounding me of his hands hugging me and felt his direct body heat was in contact with mine through our skin contact then he looked at me again checking me if I was ok. More images came to my mind I tried to suppress the feeling of receiving his memories.

"Thank you can you move your hands now." My voice was a bit trembling but I looked at him straight.

He let go of me. I smiled awkwardly again to him then after walking few steps away from him I turned to look at him still staring at me with curiosity.

"You are a good person you know that and thank you for saving me, I'm glad you are happy now with your life."

With that I turned walking away from him not to turn back again. I knew for sure this man was suffered of what he had to do before but I also knew that his time with his girlfriend slowly healed his heart and made him happy since their happy images was surfaced when we were touching.

Bruce looked at that strange woman feeling bewildered and strange of her last comment before she left. That woman was a petite rather shorter than Selina with a delicate curve her face was a mix beauty of Russian and a bit Asian ancestry, her eyes were blue like sea and for someone who worked at lunch hour her skin were fair with slight tan, she had long black hair which Bruce didn't know because when he found her working serving the table she always rolled her hair up so anyone couldn't notice how long her hair is. He felt curious when he saw her again tonight what happened a week ago he recalled when he suddenly saw the fear from her eyes when he slightly touched her hand. He thought he couldn't see her again after he didn't see her for their lunch visits in the restaurant. He talked about it with Selina because she picked his curiosity but Selina Kyle wasn't care about other woman's feeling. Even tonight when he felt he miss Gotham and Selina didn't say anything because she hate that city leading them to many of another arguments after their 2 years together.

He loved Selina or he thought he was because she understood the feeling of being an outcast and wanted to regain freedom, their souls were two lonely people being together of what they were. Selina could make him feeling love and to be loved but somehow he missed the soft side of woman just like what he had once with Rachel, his another ex-girlfriend whom he loved dearly and taken from him because of his fighting as a batman.

Tonight Bruce went back to their villa to find it empty.

"Selina, Selina, Selina!"

He looked for her at every side in the villa but he couldn't find her everywhere. He searched their closet and found all her clothes still there, he saw the pile of dirty laundry everywhere and put it to the dirty laundry basket. In this situation he missed Alfred the old man who already he regarded as a family, as his companion, and his partner who he can talked to, he gave him advice about his relationships and most importantly he didn't make him feeling empty. He and Selina felt great at first when they were together, their sex was good since Selina like to dominate more while they were having sex and she could play for long night while what he wanted after long sex was rest, when he woke up early in the morning she was still asleep and he usually made breakfast for them he could accept it because he loved her. When she woke up they made love again in the shower leaving their dirty clothes behind then they left to get lunch knew the maid will clean their villa daily. Sometimes Bruce wondered if he wasn't rich will Selina stay together with him or will leave him, he knew from her past that fortune was her driving wheel to live since she grew up in poverty. Once he asked her after they made love about this.

"Why did you choose to go with me at that time?"

Selina was half asleep her back facing his chest answered lazily, "I love you Bruce."

He smiled on her answer and took her closer to his arms a it happened 10 months ago now he wasn't sure of her answer if he asked her again. He found her often disappear at nights this few months and he tried to trust her not following her when she went out at night after she thought he already fall asleep which made him suspicious. Tonight he decided that he will follow her and see his truth he was never a coward and he will not start it now.

When Selina got back to their place he asked her where did she go she kissed him short then walked pass him answered she was walking around the neighborhood and she apologized of her behavior earlier. He forgave her and apologized to her while he embraced her and they went back to make love on their room.

Around 2 am Bruce felt Selina let go of his hands slowly from her body walking from their bed, he pretended to be asleep while he heard sound from their changing room knew she changed her dress then he heard slow footsteps sound until the door click then silent, he woke up and saw from the window she walked outside from their villa. He grabbed his jacket, his wallet, and his phone then he followed her without made sound.

Selina stopped to an alley then Bruce noticed she walked out already dressed as a cat woman, she kept walking until near the biggest house on that area then he watched her turned to the other side of the house. He was still following her but made no move when she entered the house from the back door because she pressed the right pin to the security system from the back door which not surprised him how she got that. He watched from behind and waited for around 30 minutes till he saw her came out with a small size black pouch gripped by her right hand. He followed her then he saw her back to the alley which he assumed to change her clothes, he turned around to take a short cut to their villa and made it on time just before she back to their place. She was entering their villa not suspicious of anything went to the changing room and back to their bad slowly as if nothing happened. She slept not a moment later while Bruce stayed awake realized the woman who slept beside her was not who he think she is.

When he felt she was already deep in her sleep he walked slowly to the changing room searching without make noise of the black pouch, he found it in her hand bag and he searched through the pouch to find a big beautiful yellow diamond as big as an egg . Bruce put the pouch back to her handbag, he knew from this moment that he couldn't live with her anymore all of his suspicions of her involvement in recent burglaries in the city were proven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

Anna walked to the restaurant felt slightly tired, her body was tired because lack of sleep. Her curiosity living her awoke this few nights to finish what she had started which was did some researches and experiments. She had a degree on chemical and science when she was 15th, master degree of chemical and science a year after, another master degree of physic, mathematics, and computer science just 3 years after she graduated she chose to disappear. It happened 3 years ago when she forged a fake passport begun her journey and never stay in one place not more than 3 months, she visited beautiful places around the world and remained low profile to every places that she had lived while avoiding making any skin contact with people. Her feelings never linger in one place or person since it will be hard on her to move on to another destination if she did.

Anne remembered when she was 10th her parents died because of a traffic accident, her grandparents from both side were already dead left her without a family so she was sent to an orphanage. The orphanage was not a nice place and she was known as a quiet girl with high intelligent IQ, many of the kids there were jealous of her smart brain but they couldn't outsmart her since she knew most of all their tricks yes she was naughty. Since she was young her parents already told her about her high IQ. Her mother specifically told her about her gift because her mother also had the same gift like her, the gift was when their skins make contact with other people skins they knew about their pasts and the memories of other people' past will be heavy to handle since the instant memories of others will be absorbed to her brain by seconds, so that's why her mother always told her to be very careful not to have any skin contact with other's and to keep this as a secret between them even from her dad.

On genes they said about her intelligent brain her parents were a famous scientist couple recruited by NASA worked there until she was 8th then her parents moved to a more secluded town but their lives were happy so when her parents died suddenly she cried and cried hard hoping that it was only a nightmare and that her parents will be back soon. However when their funerals was arranged she had looked her parents corpses, she wore the black hand gloves special for that day she carefully avoiding make contact with other people then there was this big black woman came from social service took her for custody living her with no choice to follow her living their beautiful house and town. Not long after she settled in with her new life in the orphanage promised to never shed another tears again learning how to defend herself, believing solely to herself just like what her parents taught her that no one in this world could be trusted except our own.

A sudden call awake Bruce that afternoon, he lazily found his phone and answered it while saw the name on the screen 'Alfred.'

"Yes Alfred."

"Mr. Wayne I have to deliver an unfortunate news for you." The old man's tone sounded tired but still professional. "Mr. Blake has passed away."

Bruce suddenly awake and sat up straight, "what happened?"

"Mr. Blake went to save a kid while a robber with a gun was shooting everywhere, he shielded that kid and the bullet went through his heart he died instantly." Alfred couldn't hide the sadness of his voice.

Bruce silent for a while then said, "I'll go back to Gotham Alfred."

"Yes Mr. Wayne. Are you going to stay in the manor?"

Bruce remembered on his will while people presumed that he was dead he left the estate to be an orphanage but he knew Alfred couldn't change them to an orphanage because he believed one day Bruce will come back to Gotham and his family home was what he will need when the time come.

"Yes Alfred." He felt warm on the thought going back to his own house and how Alfred was always right.

After he hang up the phone he contacted Lucius, "Lucius it's Bruce."

"Bruce what a surprise." Lucius Fox was really surprised of Bruce's call even though he knew Bruce Wayne was not dead he only contacted him once and it was a year ago.

"Can you do me a favor, I'm going back to Gotham in 6 days please prepare everything for my return." Bruce spoke in business tone.

Lucius thought for a minute then he recalled that the death of John Blake must be the reason of his comeback.

"Ok Bruce I'll prepare a press conference to announce you back from the death and will arrange everything with your lawyers. I will also tell the board members tomorrow about your return they'll be shocked to hear this." The old man was chuckled.

Bruce grinned. "Yes Lucius do so, and another thing can you give me an information about a young woman I'll email you the picture."

"Sure Bruce I'll be waiting."

"Thank you Lucius."

"You're welcome Mr. Wayne." He really missed Bruce Wayne in action whether daylight or nighttime. Gotham had not been the same without him even though John Blake already did his best as "The Batman" and he did his best to accommodate John with Batman's equipment he still missed Bruce Wayne of his action and their bantering. Bruce was always unpredictable no one really knows what the young billionaire had in mind different with John, John was easy to guess and predictable his heart felt easily sorry to people and he couldn't do what Bruce did sacrificed himself as the bad guy to save Gotham.

Isabella told her that It's been 3 days in a row Bruce had lunch without his girlfriend and he was quiet. Tonight she saw him had his dinner alone, no smile just showing cold expression from his face, didn't care of his surroundings.

Alberto was on his area tonight, when the restaurant was near the closing time Bruce looked drunk. Anna asked Alberto to take care of his customer and she will close the restaurant of her own so they all can go back home. Alberto looked at her strangely but didn't say anything since it's almost their closing time and he felt glad that Anna wanted to close the restaurant by herself it meant more time to spend with his girlfriend tonight. Almost 11p and Bruce still looked heavy drunk.

Anna closed the kitchen doors then walked to his already cleaned table.

"Come on I'll walk you out," she reached his hands put it to her shoulders this time she wore hand gloves with long arm-sleeves so she wouldn't have any skin contact with Bruce. She usually felt fine to absorb memories from other people but Bruce's memories frightened her because she could feel his pain was almost similar with her, orphans left to fed up to the world and defending themselves since they were young but Bruce grew stronger than her she could feel that she cand understand him and understand his choices of life who is she to judge other people's life she has no right to since each person was equal to human rights and freedom of choice and it just not her business to do so. She looked any information about Bruce Wayne and the batman, it was actually easy to connect them as 1 person not only because she knew his memories but also because she hacked into Wayne enterprise database and found out their latest development of technologies for the least 15 years which she assumed was to facilitate batman's high-end equipments.

Bruce was very heavy and tall she was helping him to walk outside then closed the restaurant by locking the door with one while the other hand tried to keep Bruce's body and her body to stay of the balance. It's hard to keep him steady while try not to let him falling to the ground then she took his wallet out of his jeans and searched of his address. Once she found it she took a cab and went to his house. Thank goodness the driver lend him hand to get Bruce to the backseat of the cab.

His villa was a moderate one in this area. Anna looked for his key, found it on his jeans pocket took it then slipped in to the key hole of the door opened it. She was getting inside with a drunk Bruce Wayne looked for his bedroom she found it then put him on the bed gently. When she was going away from him walking to the bedroom door she looked there were papers laying on the top of the small table near the bed. She wondered where is his girlfriend. Out of her curiosity she picked up the paper and surprised to find her information details from when she was born until when she graduated from her latest master degree, and her disappearance. She felt suddenly being watched from behind, from then on she knew Bruce was pretending to be drunk and set her up to find her papers. She realized this Bruce Wayne knew people psychologically very well.

She turned to find him already sat on his bed boring his eyes to her.

"You really are a manipulative guy." She couldn't hid her sarcasm.

Bruce smirked then stood. "You are a very clever lady but you hide yourself well here." His tone didn't mean anything.

She looked at him questionably, "what do you want?"

"Do you know who I am?" Bruce's tone was all business.

"Yes."

"Who am I?"

She looked at him answering, "shouldn't you ask me what are you?"

He raised his brow. "Ok, what am I?"

"A Gotham dark knight, a billionaire, a person who was doing good but didn't want to admit it the world." Her answer was soft and warm.

Bruce surprised of her answer and he looked at her questioningly, "how did you know that?"

She didn't want to look at him again because she felt a tint of nervousness before answering his question.

"I have a gift, when I touch people I know their memories and the secret underneath them."

Then she dared to look at him again even though she felt uncomfortable sharing her deep secret to this unknown stranger but let her gut went through with it. Afraid that he will judge and accuse her because of her gift that she looked into something that she didn't suppose to.

He didn't seem to believe her. "Go on."

"That time when I touched you I know what you were but I don't know who you were, so I did my own research and found out who you are and what happened in Gotham for the last 10 years. I did research on you." Being honest is the best she thought.

He was looking at her silently with a genuine affection and found her amusing since her gift was not on the information record that he had read and mostly he appreciated her for being honest with him, he knew he made the right choice to recruit her.

"Well then Miss Kroux, how if I offer you a deal?"

Now it's her time to rise her brow he continued. "You are a genius and you are just a prefect person for Wayne Enterprise. As you I assumed already know Wayne enterprise invested a lot for high technologies industry for the last 20 years and the profit was not very high for the last couple of years not because we lacked the materials but mostly because last year's incident most of our scientists were dead or flew from the city so we will need someone who can handling all the research and development going before supply it to the military officials increasing the profit."

Anna smiled to him knowing what he meant since it's not the first time she got such an offer, " and what do I get from that?"

Bruce looked at her without reaction tried to read the person before him. "Money and passion, your passion of research was what kept you going to continue you masters degrees so I will let you do your research freely with unlimited fund."

She was silent molding his words before asked. "And where will I stay in Gotham Mr. Wayne?"

He gave her a genuine smile this time. "My home."

She was surprised of his answer but knew that Bruce Wayne will give her the best security in the world to protect her then she could stay in a place more than 3 months. A home picture suddenly formed in her mind.

"Ok but I have a condition, no one should ever know about my special gift." She was looking at him intently.

Bruce nodded and suddenly he felt good, after his fight with Selina, her leaving him that day after his confrontation made him feel useless, made him feel he shouldn't do it and should asked her nicely about the burglaries but deep inside he knew she knew their natures were difficult to change and she knew she won't be able to sacrifice herself forever just to be with him the question will be is when will she leave him? The question had been answered when she left him didn't want to change her habit for stealing something that she didn't belong to even though she didn't need to, old habit die hard she said.

"Prepare all your clothes and meet me here tomorrow at 3p we'll be flying to Gotham."

"But how about your girlfriend I haven't seen her?" She asked innocently.

He looked sad for a while before return to his cold manner answering her question, "Selina is not my girlfriend anymore and she is out of my life now."

Anna looked at him felt guilty suddenly to raise that question and the coldness of his tone shivering her whole body not in a nice way but rather in a scared way.

"Ok!" Then she left to her place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

I was looking at him while he was sleeping. We were in a Wayne enterprise private jet. Bruce was sleeping before me on his chair. I couldn't stop myself looking at him and felt my heartbeat sound became louder each time. I tried to sleep but couldn't felt exciting to live together with Bruce in his home and that Selina was already left. I did not know what will our future going to be but when I heard him yesterday told me that I can do researches and experimenting mechanical bio-chemistry weapons and equipment without limited fund and resources its all sounded wonderful. I liked to create and experiment long before I left my old life I guessed it's really on the genes like what people said because my parents also were crazy conducting numerous experiments and we usually did that together before they were gone. Suddenly I felt the sadness on my chest, the feeling of losing them was coming back again even when I tried so hard to suppress and forget it.

My eyes went back to look at Bruce startled when I found him already awake and looked at me in silent. I didn't even know that he already awake there he was looking at me intently and smiled short before excused himself to lavatory.

My heart beat so strong just because of his stare, a guy like him shouldn't be outside because of his charm effect toward woman.

When we finally arrived in Gotham an old man with a tall and charismatic figure waited on us standing in front of a black Rolls Royce car.

"Alfred!" Bruce called his name and hugged him before introducing us.

"Afred this is Anna Kroux, Anna this is Alfred." I felt being looked up and down not directly by Alfred before he smiled and addressed me. "Miss Kroux!"

I smiled then Alfred opened the back door of the Rolls Royce to let me in and Bruce touched my back gently to get me inside the car. I felt nervous but couldn't let him notice.

"How about the house Alfred?" Once the car was moving Bruce asked his butler and Alfred drove the car to the night view of Gotham streets passing big buildings way inside the city.

"The manor is in a perfect condition and we already prepared your and Miss Kroux's room.

"Alfred please call me Anna." I sounded nervous. Bruce turned and looked at me while I only looked at my front view.

"Alright Anna." I can feel Alfred's warm voice welcoming me in here.

"Nothing that you have to worry about Anna, you're going to be just fine here." Bruce's voice sounded assuring so I looked at him and smiled I felt that finally I could have someone to trust to even though I only met him in a short time. Usually I didn't trust people easily especially when I grew up in an orphanage whereas the kids grew far apart when we were growing up, when we realized the world is not so beautiful like the fairy tales described.

Alfred looked at us from front rear mirror and I catch the glimpse of his smile.

When we arrived in the manor which was the biggest house that I've ever been and seen in my life the servants brought mine and Bruce's luggage to the east wing of the house. Bruce and Alfred showed me my room, a big beautiful room with the classic bed set with its attached bathroom and changing room. So when they said goodnight to me I felt tiredness surrounded me so I changed my clothes from my luggage and lazy to fix anything tonight so I brushed my tooth and cleaned my face then directly walked to the bed. I slept as soon as my head touched the pillow felt peace.

When I woke up in the morning I arranged my clothes which was not many since I always assumed that I never stay long in one place so I did not need to buy more clothes. After shower and wore my bright blue short sleeves casual shirt and long blue jeans pant I walked out around before finding the dining room. I looked at the big clock just beside the dining room and adjusted the time as Gotham's. It's 8.10a so I walked to take a look around the house to find the kitchen. I seriously need water and I still could not find the kitchen, Alfred saw me and showed me the kitchen. He asked about breakfast then I said that usually I eat cereal with fresh milk for my breakfast he looked at me without saying anything then showed me the place of the cereal while the fresh milk was in the fridge. I took a bottle of mineral water poured it in a glass, gulped the water down in one go.

Alfred asked me to wait in the dining room while the servant will prepare my proper breakfast I refused it and I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet and had my breakfast there with cereal while he was looking at me in amusement. I smiled then he excused himself so here I was eating alone while my eyes roaming around the kitchen.

After I finished my breakfast the servant asked me to go to the dining room since Bruce already waiting for me there.

"Good morning Bruce." I smiled to him before took my seat just beside him.

He looked at me and smiled back. "Good morning Miss Kroux."

"Please Bruce you can call me Anna."

"Ok! So are you ready to go the office with me today?"

"You bet I am." I felt enthusiastic to start doing research and experimenting again.

He stood up and said. "Shall we go then?"

I stood up and followed him, before we leave he asked me to bring my purse.

"I don't have any purse, I have my money with me but I don't have a mobile phone or an id card." My answer surprised him.

"That can be arranged." He grinned then walked away from the dining room.

I followed him to the garage and I was almost drooling watching his cars this guy had around 10 expensive cars and 5 big motorcycles. He chose a silver Lamborghini and without being told I sat in the passenger seat just beside the driving seat. Bruce was sitting on the driving seat.

After fastening my seat belt the car drove slowly then fast into the central of the city. I enjoyed riding fast car my adrenalin felt high and Bruce was an experienced driver with careful sight so I didn't worry for us to get into an accident. I remembered watching his memories when I touched him back then in Italy I saw him riding a weird shape black car which I assumed was a batman's car, the car was fast and steady. I looked at through the car window and liked the view of this big modern city. We stopped in front of a cozy boutique which surprised me Bruce looked at me playfully and said, "you don't think I will allow you wear that to the office don't you?" Then he turn off the engine and got me to follow him outside the car.

I followed him inside the boutique and the manager welcomed us. Bruce said something to the manager and that old lady ushered me inside, she took me to view their latest fashion dresses. I chose 5 working outfits while Bruce was watching me agreed with my choices. He took more outfits which he thought was suit me until 2 people had to hold the piles of the clothes for him, he chose not only working clothes including several gowns and casual clothes. He asked me to try suits with beige color and long trouser with matching color to wear it today, when I came out from fitting room shoes and handbag with same colors of the outfits that he chose already waited for me. I felt shock because this was the first time I received that many gifts from other person. My mouth opened until I realized that I have to close it yet Bruce saw it and chuckled a bit.

From the boutique we went directly to his car, and my shopping bag will be delivered to the manor directly this afternoon.

"Bruce how much was all of that?" I looked at him with curiosity.

Bruce turned to me for a while before turned his head back in front smiling. "Nothing that you need to know."

"Ok Mr. Wayne I'll pay you back once I get my salary." I still looked at him nervous of being so close to him.

He only smiled not uttering another word and continued driving to Wayne enterprise. We drove on comfortable silence on the way to his company.

Lucius already called the press the day after Bruce called him and notified the press and the board that Bruce Wayne is in fact not dead but wounded in a place where he needed a long rest to recover fully, he couldn't reveal Bruce's resting place and now he'll be back to Gotham and will resume his activity as the owner of the Wayne enterprise. The news was startling a lot of people, the press were highly anticipating his return and the board members didn't seem please about it but couldn't do anything about it.

Securities were all over Wayne enterprise building secured the parameter from the press and people who curious of Bruce Wayne who they all thought died a year ago miraculously survived from whatever disease he was having and back to his company.

I saw a lot of people gathering at the building, Bruce held his hands to the wheel and drove to his basement building while slowing down his car carefully not to bump to any reporter while they were starting getting out of control when they saw his car. I was glad the window of his car was dark so people who were outside the car couldn't see who is inside the car because this kind of attention was not something that I could handle of. A slight nervousness was in my chest while I followed Bruce to his private elevator while his securities open the doors for us.

"Anna this is just only the beginning." He said with rather worry voice while looked at my nervousness that probably showed very clear from my face.

"I know." I answered weak.

He squeezed my right shoulder with one hand and gave me a slight exciting feeling all of sudden, then his hand back inside his pocket of his trouser and I wanted his hand to stay longer on my shoulder.

When the elevator doors opened an old black white hair man welcomed us then shook his hand and introducing himself to me.

"Miss Kroux welcome to the Wayne enterprise, I am Lucius Fox the CEO of Wayne enterprise."

'A genius behind Wayne enterprise' I thought. "Call me Anna please Mr. Fox," and shook his hand back. Yup I saw Lucius's past and knew he was the one who helped Bruce with the batman's high technology equipment.

"I will if you called me Lucius." He smiled warmly to me then I nodded.

Lucius walked us to his office, his office was a simple yet big and elegant with catchy furnitures.

"So Lucius is everything ready?" Bruce asked after we sat on the chairs in front of the working table before Lucius's chair.

Lucius gave him a folder, Bruce took the content out checked it before gave it to me. I took it, I looked at it in surprise that was look exactly like my old id card, my social security number, my bank book, my driving license, my birth certificate, all my degrees certificates and my passport. I was impressed with this and looked at them confusedly.

"I give you your old identity back nothing is gone and you can do whatever you want now Anna, you don't have to hide anymore. Of course Lucius was very much helping and he got everything that you need here as you can see to start your life all over again." I looked at him felt shocked but can't be thankful enough.  
As if he could read my thought he continued. "Everything has been taken care of, no one will harm you or take anything away from you again."

'Did he know?' I shot him a questioning look and looked at Lucius whom verified Bruce's statement that none organization or even the government will touch Wayne's employee as long as he and Bruce are here.

Lucius could see the young woman bewilderment and conflicted emotions running on her face, he excused himself to give her a private moment.

I didn't know what to say I felt surprise, shock, and happy after I thought I loss everything when I left this country someone retrieved everything back to me returning my loss identity. I couldn't live in America anymore after government forcing me to do some dangerous experiments to innocent people on their latest rudal weapon forced me to go into hiding and exiled myself for years. I felt joy then before I realize it I already hugged Bruce with the documents still on my both hands, I closed my eyes enjoying his warm body and his scent.

"Thank you Bruce!" I told him softly to his ear. He hugged me back and replied me, "your welcome!"

I could detect his sincerity. My dark knight guardian angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

I had stayed almost 2 years in Wayne's manor, in a great way Alfred was a good friend to talk to and someone that could give advises when I was having trouble either with my work or with my colleagues. Lucius was a great boss he was always agree with me when I was experimenting until 10 days in a row without blowing up his lab yet and gave freedom of my works, we often worked together and that work alone generates billions of dollars since we created high technologies where no company in this world can compete it. Lucius and his wife often invited me to have dinner with them which I seldom refused since I enjoyed Joanna Lucius's kind wife while their kids were working outside Gotham in other cities.

Luthorcorp from Metropolis was a high threat for Wayne enterprise in the economic world but since they were more interested on chemical than high tech so the visions of both companies didn't cross yet. I knew Lex Luthor the owner and CEO of Luthorcorp, he was Bruce's longtime friend and he was already married for 7 years to an ex Daily Planet paper reporter Chloe Sullivan who were known for her smart and high intellectual individual articles in the journalism world. Together they prepared Lex to become the next president candidate for the United States and she was pregnant for their second child, Bruce introduced me to Lex and Chloe a year ago and I really like to talk with Chloe when we had time she was a good listener but she had a temper and a big patience concerning Lex which sometime made me laugh since she was like to argue with her husband a lot and most of the time Lex would give in to their arguments before his wife was doing something that he didn't dare to imagine.

I seldom heard Bruce talked about his other friends or his girlfriends/ex-girlfriends to me sometimes I wonder was it because he didn't want to dwell on his past yet or he found me unworthy to listen his secret life of past. I didn't dare to cross the line to ask him about that afraid that he will be angry just kept this thought only to myself was enough. I felt low self-esteem when I was thinking about Bruce 'who am I dare to question his life? I am just nobody just an employee that he needed to return Wayne enterprise to its glory days.' With that thought I was working hard and often overdue since I wanted to repay everything he did for me, without his offer 2 years ago I was still being unknown to the world or I will only being used by the government to research their military weapons since I did it before and my life would be as I imagined without future, love life, or even normal life.

I felt life couldn't be more wonderful than this but still longing for more which was Bruce's love. I helped Bruce at nights with Alfred when Bruce acting as the batman roaming Gotham's streets and saved people fighting the crimes, the crime's rate decreasing since he was back in the city. John Blake's death was one that remained Bruce that he couldn't leave his legacy to anyone before taught him well, his agony and his loneliness were my reasons to always stay by his side. I didn't care even though he didn't know my feeling, this pass years I saw him with many women skinny models, sexy hot bimbos, rich and sexy heiress I felt pain every time I saw him wasting his time with all of those women and I remained him of his broken heart but one time he said "When you love someone and that person disappear what you can do is moving on and pick up the pieces what's left on you." My heart hurt for him listened his bitter voice and I hugged him while he hugged me back not long then left to drink to his sorrow. First Rachel Dawes, then Miranda Tate, last was Selina Kyle who broke his heart again to pieces who I believed also the one that he loved the most. When Bruce drunk he often called Selina name and I felt the pain in my heart for him but I always helped him to get back to his room laid him down to his bed left him sleeping all alone after I closed his door room.

I felt somehow obligated to him, he helped me to who I am today being a head research and development division in Wayne's industry was a great privilege since I could do anything and took it for granted of my position to do my projects freely without being intervene by other people, those people in my division could only listen to me not obliged to listen others except for Lucius while I was responsible directly only to Lucius Fox. Many time I went to good restaurants and hotels without being afraid of being chased outside because lack of money and sometimes I would go with Carolyn my new friend of the other division of the company to explore the town since we were on the same age so I felt close with her. Carolyn had long blonde hair with fair complexion and tall appearance with slim body like a model from Vogue magazine but she was very nice to me and we made best friends when I started working for Wayne's industry for months.

I looked for an apartment near Wayne's building but the price there was higher than I thought so I settled with 40-minute ride a decent apartment in a good neighborhood with a large balcony. I like to grow flowers and plans even in the manor I grew my own vegetable garden and my flowers were bloomed beautifully on spring that was also my plan for the balcony growing my own small garden. I decided to move out from Wayne's manor to give myself some space since I couldn't contain my heart any longer if I kept seeing Bruce with more women. Alfred and Bruce were silent when I told them my plan to move out from the manor, I looked a slight hurt from Bruce's eyes and tears was in my eyes but I held back knew that he had to understand I was not living him I just wanted to be independent. Bruce nodded and frowned when I move out that day, I hugged Alfred who hugged me back then hugged Bruce but he didn't hug me back just touch my back light with one hand, should I feel hurt toward his indifference? I couldn't since I knew he was just feeling hurt for me to leave then he will feel lonely again. I promised Bruce that I'll come back at night whenever he need me to help him and Alfred in the bat cave. He frowned when I left him and stayed to look at me until I couldn't see him from the rear mirror of my car then I felt tears drop to my cheeks but I had to be strong for 2 of us if I wanted to be beside him. Being with Bruce was not only adjusting to his place and situation or even accommodate his needs but I also had to have strong will and determination to defend myself since his enemies will come for him and I wouldn't want him to worry about me when it happens.

2 years after I stayed by myself everything still running same in the office except that the bonus was getting bigger each year which I gladly received, Bruce was still acting kind to me but became distance he didn't meet me often for lunch and when I waited for him to our movie time every weekend like when I was still living in the manor he was not at home apologized that he stayed in his penthouse in the city of Wayne's high residence building. Something fishy was going on Bruce was never a coward he was one of the bravest man that I had ever known but I let it go then it happened twice, thrice until I lost count of it. I couldn't take it anymore but I did not want to run away from this I promised myself I have to confront him about this.

That friday night I asked Alfred to tell me if Bruce was at home then I could ambush him to talk to him so he couldn't walk away from me. When I entered the front door of the manor it's already 7p I found Alfred was waiting for me he told me that Bruce was in his room, I hugged Alfred for a while then I walked to his room. I knocked and he said "come in."

I came to find him looked surprise to see me inside while I closed the door behind me.

"We need to talk Bruce." I looked at him nervously like when I left Sicily and followed him to Gotham.

He looked at me without expression and show me to sit onto his couch while he was sitting before me separating by a table.

"Yes Anna?" He was wearing his casual expensive brown shirt with long sleeves but he rolled his sleeves till his elbow and wore the long black trouser.

I looked at him then breathe before I spoke. "What's wrong with you? You ignored me. At first I thought it's because you were busy then you totally ignored my calls, my visits, and you acting like I am nobody not even your friend Bruce." My heart felt pain when I said 'nobody' to him.

He looked at me without expression before said in cold voice. "I did what I have to do Anna, the more I got involve with you the more difficult for you to stay away from me."

I was silent and looked at him at disbelief. "No you don't, you just want to protect yourself you don't want to get hurt again when I left you." My words were sharp like a blade but I didn't care because I felt angry of his calm camouflage.

His eyes looked at me deep until I could see he tried to suppress his control of emotion, being lived with him for 2 years I recognized his very organized self-control to his emotions, he hid it very well and most people wouldn't know when he was angry since he wouldn't let anyone noticed his losing control to the outside world. He won't lash out but he will cover that person's secret and if he decided this person still had hope he will help but if not he will destroyed that person.

"You really know me aren't you Anna?" His voice was calm but his question more of a mocking one.

I laugh of this battle wit did not want another drama-talk he looked at me confused, when I finished laughing I looked at him straight into his eyes. "I love you." My voice was gentle and slow.

He looked at me bewildered then silent until he found his composure back he looked at me sadly. "I couldn't love anyone anymore."

I knew he didn't lie he never lied then I looked to the carpet on the floor and teardrops fell from my eyes. I closed my eyes for a while before I stood, I could see he also stood up and walked to me. He hugged me and my hands went up to hug him back I cried silently to his shoulders didn't want to lose the warmness of the man I loved. He put his fingers to my hair and said low to my ear, "I am sorry."

I felt so much pain in my chest since it wasn't his fault but mine for loving him, for hoping him will love me back, for believing that I could change his mind but nothing came out from my lips. I let Bruce held my hand out from his room while I was just silent following him walking. He walked to my room and opened the door, I saw that the room I used to stay in still left exactly the same then he walked me to the bed and sat me there.

I closed my eyes and finally found my voice, "thank you Bruce. I am ok."

I couldn't look at him it's easier for me to look at the floor. He walked out the door and closed the door slowly leaving me alone not uttering another word. I cried again sobbed really hard since my parents' burial. I put my head on the pillow and closing my face with my hands.

Bruce was behind Anna's bedroom door, he heard her sobbing but couldn't bring himself inside not wanting to hurt her more than this. He walked back slowly to his room met Alfred in the hall.

"Am I wrong to being honest with her like this Alfred?" His voice was weak.

Alfred looked at him sympathetically. "No Mr. Wayne we cannot control our feelings. The sooner she knew the better she'll become."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you Alfred."

"Anytime Mr. Wayne."

Bruce walked to his study room felt guilty, he didn't know Anna's feeling for him he had suspicions but didn't want to confirm it since it will only compromised their friendship but tonight Anna admitted herself that she loves him. He felt surprised and couldn't think of anything for a while. After Selina he felt nothing in his heart even to Anna he only cared for her but didn't love her like Selina, he worshiped and missed Selina's touch. At nights sometimes Bruce was eager to find Selina back but his ego and rational side told him otherwise hence he was fighting not to find neither contact her. He survived so far but his heart felt guilty because of Anna's confession, his rejection might damage their friendship and he had to accept her decision to lose yet another one companion of his journey.

This morning I woke up felt nothing except sadness but I knew I couldn't give up on him. If I let him go just because of one rejection then it meant I gave up on him and he will go to the darkness God knows where will it bring him to.

I thought hard this morning memories surfaced to my head, my life and Bruce's entwined to where destiny decided for us. I came to a decision I will not surrender of this love just because other women couldn't accept him and his dark side, played with his feeling, broken his heart he should know that I will not do the same and he would see it when the time comes that I was stronger more than he think so he didn't need to protect me from him because I could never hurt him neither he protect himself of being hurt again.

I took a cold shower and wore my dress that I still kept here so whenever I stay back in the manor I didn't need to bring anything with me anymore even though it's been quite long since the last time I spent night here. I looked at the mirror in the bathroom and smiled widely even though my eyes looked puffy because of my crying last night. I went outside and smiled to Alfred who already waited me for my breakfast. Hope was my strength to keep my life going.

"Good morning Alfred!" My voice sounded cheerful.

Alfred smiled to me, "good morning Anna! Ready for breakfast?"

"Never no Alfred, where is Bruce?"

"Mr. Wayne is still in the room I'll call him for breakfast." Seemed like Alfred asked my permission before call Bruce here.

"Do so Alfred." Then he nodded and left walked to east wing of the house.

After 10 minutes of waiting, 2 french toasts, scramble eggs, and roasted tomatoes with strawberries and grapes already inside my stomach finally I could see Bruce walked to the table I could see him staring at me while sitting down.

"Morning Bruce!" I smiled at him. He looked confused and tensed but replied me. "Good morning Anna."

I was waiting until Alfred finished pouring his coffee, when he sipped his coffee I said "I love you!" He spilled his coffee then looked at me shocked.

I giggled then told him playfully, "I love Alfred, I love Lucius, I love Joanna, I even love your face now."

He looked at me then asked me playfully, "do you even love Tom the gardener?"

"How did you know?"

Then Bruce laughed hard, we both laughed. He held my hand, "friends?"

I looked at him like thinking hard before covered his hand with mine and squeezed it gently. "Forever Bruce!" I could see him more relax.

"Forever!" I assured him one more time while he looked at me warmly and knew he will have me by his side forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

On the evening I went out to Wayne's charity party with my own car which Bruce chose and bought for me last year as my birthday gift, a black Audi sport which he said was perfect for me, since he bought it and I made his company lots of money so I didn't mind his present. I wore short knee red dress without sleeves, the curves was decent since I did not intent to attract anyone with my cleavage, my hair was cut short to my shoulders and I kept it straight with soft make up and soft red lipstick. I wore red stilettos and brought purse with the same color like the dress and wore only diamond earrings as my accessories which Lucius and Joanna gave me two years ago for 25th birthday.

In the grand party which held in another Wayne's building I made my way inside to the ballroom. I walked inside greeted by many people from Wayne's business associates. Lucius spotted me, I walked to him. He introduced me to many guests which I didn't bother to remember only smiled back and did the small talk just to be polite and exchanged greetings. I excused myself then walked to the balcony outside. The weather was quite warm since it was summer I stood there saw the night sky peacefully when I felt sudden warm beside me. I looked beside me was standing a handsome tall guy with dark blonde hair whom I recognized as Oliver Queen, a young playboy billionaire from Star city. He was smiling seductively to me and I bet he thought that every girl will fall to his smile but my heart belonged to someone else.

"A beautiful lady standing here alone?" He was still smiling seductively.

I smiled politely, "a handsome man standing here alone?"

He chuckled a little, "well what a word you have miss, I am Oliver Queen." He showed his hand to shake mine.

I shook his hand while replied, "Anna Kroux!" There I could see his past, so he was the famous green arrow from the Star city.

"So what are you doing here alone?" He was looking at me.

"I just don't like to blend in a party I like to see the view from here." Suddenly I felt the wind was too cold and cover my shoulders with my arms.

Oliver open his tux jacket and gave it to me to cover my shoulders from behind. "Thanks."

"Hey no problem a pretty lady get the best from me."

I laughed of his answers. "Do you always know how to seduce people Mr. Queen?"

"Only when I am alone with the pretty lady." He answered playfully.

We talked for a while and I felt Oliver was really funny and he made me laugh with his jokes he was really hilarious.

"Oliver so you have met Anna." Bruce's voice was rather cold made me turned to see him with a slight anger from his eyes.

"Hi Bruce!" Oliver looked at him lazily, "well then Miss Kroux how about I invite you for lunch tomorrow in Star city?"

"Mr. Queen that is impossible how could I possibly go there?" I asked in surprised.

"My jet will pick you up and return you as long as you want." Oliver being very sweet to me if only my heart didn't belong to somebody else I would say yes to his invitation.

"No Mr. Queen not tomorrow, may be next time tomorrow I have lots of work to do." I apologized to him while returning his tux jacket back.

Oliver smiled seductively then winked, "anytime you want Miss Kroux. Bruce!" Bruce nodded to him then he left us alone.

Bruce was silent his eyes looked at me angrily.

"What's wrong Bruce?" I worried about him suddenly I felt that something was amiss.

He closed our distance by walking to me and looked at me angrily. "Is there any other billionaire that you haven't seduced off?" His mocking question surprised me. I felt blood boiling to my head of his daring accusation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I sounded really angry even with low tone.

He was looking at me like he wanted to eat me. "Oliver Queen owned Queen industry, I owned Wayne enterprise, and there is Lex Luthor owned Luthorcorp but he has a wife already so you can think of somebody else to catch to."

I couldn't believe it he out of anyone accusing me seducing billionaires. "So if I did that then what will you do? You don't own me Bruce Wayne you never will." I was upset with him and those words out of my mouth before I could think of.

Bruce was getting angrier I could see it from his eyes but I felt pain and anger in my chest which ready to explode didn't care about our surrounding anymore.

"I never knew Anna that your standard of men based on what they have. No matter how much I value your intelligent your moral is beyond of my imagination." His harsh words struck me hard made me feel limb on my knee just like a sharp knife stabbed my heart. I couldn't look at him straight anymore and before I could stop myself for hating him I slapped him hard then I felt tears already fall to my cheeks.

I looked at him, he saw my tears surprised by it and by me slapping him but.

"You are such an asshole Bruce Wayne." Not only angry but I felt sad.

With that I left him tried not to run and held my dignity knew that he was not following me well not everyday you can see Bruce Wayne being slapped. I met Carolyn in the middle of the party and she saw my tears asked me what happened but I couldn't tell her. She was taking me in the toilet while there I was sobbing, she hugged me then I touched her bare skin images of her began flowing into me, I was trying to find my composure knowing who she really was. I stop sobbing abruptly and she looked at me questioningly I shook my head and what I could only think was how can I go from here and tell Bruce about this woman. I never had the chance when I felt something hard hit the back of my head I looked at Carolyn before the darkness swallowed me completely.

Bruce still stood at the balcony when he questioned himself 'Was that jealousy?' Bruce looked for Anna wanted to apologize for his bad behavior earlier and darn words he didn't mean it but when he saw her flirting with Oliver Queen his rival he couldn't think clear anymore. He was afraid that Oliver will take her away from him with his charming smile and seductive way he couldn't afford to lose her but when he heard that Anna even considered his offer to go to Star city he lose his mind. She only said she loves him a week ago and now she was going to date another guy, she easily forgot her confession. Yes he had rejected her but she could at least take her time before jumping to another guy before him in his own party. He looked for her everywhere he even asked Lucius and others to look for her, he called her cell phone but it's disconnected afraid that it's because of him she turned off her phone. He checked that her car still parked at the basement.

Bruce looked to the security room to check on the cctv then he saw her crying on the screen with Carolyn went to the bathroom, he knew that woman Anna introduced them but he didn't pay any attention to her. He waited until they come out from the bathroom but they never did and he asked to fast forward the tape still they didn't go out from there. Felt something wrong Bruce went to the bathroom with his securities but found no one there, he felt worry and guilty when he couldn't find her. The guilty feeling shrunk him and the burden in his heart became heavier than before.

It had been 2 months since Anna was missing. Bruce was looking everywhere for clues and looked out for Carolyn but couldn't find her and just like Anna she was missing until 3 months later he received a phone call that they found Carolyn's corpse near the river. Her body was fully dressed but her eyes was open like she was afraid of something and rope scars on the neck was evident of what killed her. Bruce investigated Carolyn, she worked in Wayne enterprise roughly almost in the same time with Anna, he checked of her background which didn't match with the real Carolyn Bingsley since the real Carolyn Bingsley didn't have any family and nowhere as pretty nor slim like the fake Carolyn, she was dead 5 years ago in a train accident and her age was 35-year-old by the time of her dead. He suspected that fake Carolyn was deliberately sent to get close to Anna to gain something for her, but why did she was killed was not known yet. So whoever took Anna already watched her for long time and knew that she was working in Wayne enterprise but why her kidnapper wanted her was something that he needed to uncover.

Bruce couldn't sleep properly, couldn't eat well, every Gotham's polices force, all his informants, even FBI were contacted to find her without avail. Alfred and Lucius advised him to take a rest but he couldn't rest well since he promised he will always protect her but that night he failed her and he remembered he saw disappointment from her eyes. After 1 year of Anna's missing Bruce often went in her apartment at nights hoped that she suddenly show up that it was all just a game that she only wanted to punish him because of what he did to her but she never show up. He bought her apartment 1 week after she was missing so her belongings still kept in the same place, Alfred sent maids to clean the apartment thrice a week leaving everything just like before she was missing.

Batman was still protecting the city but he also tried to look clues for Anna's missing, he knew that whoever took her was from a big crime syndicate since no evidence of kidnapping ever found from her last spot. He knew someone tempered the cctv because Lucius cracked the software that could temper images of Anna's hour of missing, it shown that the actual scene was people with mask grabbed her and took her away went to the exit door on the back of the building with Carolyn in a van which was waiting for them. The van couldn't be identified since it was abandoned not long after her missing time just outside the city, they were professional living no trace to follow.

2 years passed of Anna's missing, Oliver Queen still showed his condolences helping Bruce to look for Anna for the last 2 years but he found nothing in Star city. Lex Luthor tried his best to help Bruce to locate Anna and also found nothing in Metropolis city about her whereabouts.

That day Bruce was invited by Lex to come to Metropolis for his 2nd child birthday. A day after the party in a quiet night they were having dinner when Chloe arrived and joined them. Lex's second child was a boy named Charles Luthor broke tradition of L-name for the Luthor's family and he was having a grand celebration as a Luthor for his 2nd birthday. Lex's first child was a beautiful 5th year old daughter named Lisbeth. 3 of them were having dinner in one of Lex's restaurant chain provided the best panoramic view in the city. Chloe received a phone call while they were dining and excused herself while Lex looked at her back full of love.

"You look great today." Lex tried to make his friend feeling better.

Bruce smirked, "you are very happy aren't you Lex?"

Lex smiled genuinely, "I don't know what will I become if I didn't meet her."

Bruce felt glad of his friend's happiness, he knew Lex's father Lionel Luthor was the cause of all sorrow and pain that his son had and it almost drove Lex to the darkness and drove him insane as the biggest and smartest villain ever if he didn't get marry with Chloe. Luckily Lex met Chloe his ex-best friend's best friend their love life was not an easy one Bruce heard, Lex married three times and his marriages all failed made him realized no woman could really love her like her mother without scheming, killing, and ulterior motives but Chloe proved him wrong she was attracting to him and didn't hide her hate to him at the same time. Lex who apparently had soft sides for Chloe always helped her when she was in trouble even fired her from her job at daily planet years ago afraid she'll be hurt between his fight with superman. Chloe realized his sacrifice and let go of everything just to be with him even her best friend whom also Lex ex-best friend. Lex could see the light of his world from Chloe succumbed to their love let go of his ambition and obsession and promised to make a better world with her.

Lex did his best to make money legally and donated it in right way he also bought several publishing company under her wife's name and gave it to her as their 3rd year of marriage present. Chloe felt touched and quit her job as a reporter publishing her books under a fake name and became one of the best fiction crime author in the world. Lex and Chloe deserved happiness especially after Lex was elected as a senator of the state while Lucas Luthor and Chloe managing Luthorcorp together.

Bruce felt a hint of jealousy looked at Lex's happiness but he knew he couldn't be like Lex who gave up his raw ambition to be with Chloe, he couldn't let go of his dark side yet he couldn't let go batman like he did before.

When Chloe back to their seats she insisted that tonight Bruce should go to their penthouse not to go back to the hotel first because she wanted him to see something, Bruce curious and agreed to go back to their penthouse.

Inside the penthouse when everyone already settling themselves on the couch, she showed Bruce of newspaper and more pics. Bruce took the papers and the pics noticed a woman figure that he had been longing to see and hold for the pass 2 years, the pictures were blur but he could see her face it's definitely Anna. Saw from the date stated it started from 2 months ago. He looked at Chloe and Lex.

Chloe answered the question from his eyes. "I was in New York 2 weeks ago for this gala fundraiser and Luthorcorp was the biggest sponsor there while Lex had to stay in Metropolis, I spotted her she looked different nonchalant with her surroundings, bodyguards following her everywhere and she looked like she did not care about it. I saw her looked distant and cold without talking to anyone."

Bruce furrowed his brow but said nothing. Chloe continued, "I carefully following her, there was an old man ordered her to touch another man's hand then next thing I knew she whispered something to this old guy and this old guy told his bodyguards to get this man and to finish him off. Anna didn't react and didn't comment of what she saw she just stood there silently so I suspect she was being drugged or brainwashed. When she was alone I approached her but her look was as cold as ice and she didn't recognize me, she left me without saying anything. So I started my research of this guy and found out that he was one of the biggest mafia in the U.S. his name is Matteo Ferauchi, people knew him as Don Matteo. I asked people to follow him carefully and take pictures, from the pics I found out that he often brought Anna along with him the New York party is only one of the occasion." Chloe looked at Bruce feeling sympathy to this guy.

Lex squeezed Chloe's hands before questioned Bruce. "What will you do now Bruce?"

Without hesitation Bruce answered. "I'll bring her home and let that son of a bitch rotten in hell." His voice sounded calm but his anger was almost burst out. Chloe looked at Lex almost felt scared of Bruce's look.

"Yes Bruce I will help you." Lex was one of his best and longtime friend who was proven to be loyal when he needed it,

Bruce smirked before said. "Thank you Lex, Chloe."

Chloe and Lex nodded with understanding looks, Bruce got up. "Lex, Chloe I will contact you soon when I have a plan and Lex please keep tailing this guy for me." Lex nodded.

Lex and Chloe walked him through the elevator stayed there until the elevator doors closed.

"Bruce is really love her." Chloe said with soft voice while put her head to her husband's shoulder.

Lex smiled then together they walked to their children's rooms before went to their own room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

I walked aimlessly in the grand ballroom of The Plaza hotel, I did not think of anything I just walking around with 2 big men following me everywhere I did not bother to know their names since they were insignificant and replaceable it happened before when Don Matteo changed my bodyguards many time for a year already. Don Matteo signaled me across the room to come to him I went to him with 2 big guys still following me behind. He motioned me to the old man that information I had studied for the last 24 hour, Don Matteo wanted me to search his memories whether this old man sold him out or not to one of his enemy and I only need to confirm it then when it's confirm he will do what he always do to his enemy, killed him then dump his body I don't know where since I didn't care about the details. When I was near that old man I only need to slightly touch him to confirm the suspicion by nodding which I did, only minutes count before that man will be disappeared from this world forever.

Usually when I got back home from this kind of routines my dad would welcome me, he would give me medicine to erase memories of Don Matteo's target from my mind and let me sleep over until noon the next day. I felt I only lived for 2 years of my life since the rest of my memories had been gone, my dad which was quite old to be my grand dad told me that I was in an accident 2 years ago resulting in my memory loss. He taught me everything from controlling my emotion until used my emotion to do my bid, he introduced me to Don Matteo a month after I recovered from my accident and the Don was giving me teachers for teaching me deadly mortal combat which required lots of physical training and exercises and how to use weapons, not only gun I was also learning how to use blade, knife, even sword. My training was hard and I often cried on my first week there but my dad who always accompanied me took me to rest assuring me that everything is going to be alright when I listen well to Don Matteo's order and obliged his orders. I lost human-sense after 3 months training I didn't feel sorry for anyone since I was only a machine, one time there was this guy harassed me on the street when the bodyguards from Don Matteo was quite far behind me without feeling anything I just stab that man to his abdomen left him bleeding to death on the street before the bodyguards took me back in the car afterward I didn't feel guilty, didn't feel scare I couldn't feel even the slightest raw emotion at all I could only think of the emotion but I never actually feel it. When I talked to my dad about this he assured me that it's normal and everything is going to be just fine and he gave me this pills again then after I took it I felt I am flying to heaven feeling nothing just an emptiness.

Don Matteo was angry with his bodyguards for what I did and I knew he didn't want me to attract attention which sometimes wondered me why he always wanted me to keep low profile and never let me go out alone. Time went by and I used to have bodyguards around me they were useful when I needed someone to hold my bags or when I didn't want to interact or getting close to other people. I knew my ability of reading people's past by making skin contact with them my dad told me about it. He also gave me pills to drink whenever I had a headache after doing it. My dad told me to lay to his comfortable seat in his working room twice a week told me to close my eyes then asked me to tell him stories about anything that I could remember after did all the jobs, I told him everything happened to me then after I drunk the pills magically my head felt empty again and I felt light like a feather then I drove to sleep. 1 hour after that I woke up to find him sitting behind his table told me to rest and said good night to me never hug or even kiss my cheeks which made me wonder is he scared of something that I shouldn't know so he won't let me touch him.'

Tonight in the grand ballroom I felt something was different, I turned around to look what was making me felt uncomfortable. I saw there was this handsome tall man with handsome features staring at me like he knew me. I was looking at him wonder of his thought but didn't make a move to approach him until Don Matteo told me to go home and take a rest. My bodyguards as usual guarding me to the black Mercedes car that being prepared only for my ride in this city, before I got in I watched my bodyguard fell to the ground beside me after a loud sound while my other bodyguard also fell down then I felt my mouth was closed by soft fabric, my consciousness left me and once again I felt darkness swallowed me.

When I woke up I felt a slight headache I touched my temple massaging it before I realized that I wore different clothes in a dark place with the light only from outside the window. I looked below and I wore short white t-shirt with short, then I looked around there was a shadow sat on the sofa a bit far from the bed. It's dark and I couldn't see his face, strangely I felt not scare at all to my foreign surroundings. The shadow stood up and walked slowly to me, now I could see his handsome face when he was standing closer to me and I turned on the bed lamp beside me, the same handsome face staring at me like the one I saw when I was in the Plaza ballroom.

"Are you ok?" His voice was soft while he was looking at me with concern.

I stared at him confused but I did not say anything. He walked to the bed and sat near me.

"I am worry about you," he was extending his hand to reach my face.

I moved from his touch cautious of him, he put his hand down but still watching me.

"Who are you?" A hint of fear from my voice was evident when I looked at him silent, he answered with rather sad voice. "I am Bruce I am your friend Anna."

I looked at him at disbelief but I spoke confidently tried to cover my fear. "I want to see my father."

He was confused for a moment before said. "Anna your parents died when you were 10th."

I felt angry of this man's lied, "nonsense my father is alive and well."

He shook his head and spoke again, "whoever claimed to be your father is not who you think he is."

I felt this headache again so I raised my hand to touch my temple, he raised his hand to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" My tone was full of hatred while looked at him so he stopped his hand on air pulled it back.

He just stared at me while I was massaging my temple and said nothing.

When I felt that my headache had gone I looked at him again, "who are you?"

"I am Bruce I was your boss and friend, you were abducted 2 years ago." He waited but I didn't say anything absorbing his words so he continued, "your parents were great scientists but they died in a car accident when you were 10th, you grew up in an orphanage but you were very clever and got all your master degrees before you reached 20th." He silently observed my reaction while I was taking my time to think of his words.

"I met you 6 years ago and offered you a job in my company, you stayed in my home in this room for 2 years before you moved out and live of your own. 2 years ago you were missing I tried to look for you everywhere but I couldn't find you until tonight." He looked sad but I couldn't feel sorry for him since I did not know or even recognize this man.

"How do I know that you are telling me the truth?" I was looking at him at disbelief and I didn't bother to contain the venom from my voice.

He stood up walked to turn on the bedroom's light, then he walked to the table with a folder and gave it to me. "Read it then you will understand." I didn't accept the folder so he put it on the bed side left it there and slowly walked outside the room. "Good night Anna." Then he left this room after closing the door leaving me alone.

I was scared of what he told me, what if he told me the truth. I braved myself took the folder that he left behind, I opened the folder and read the content. I found an id card with my photo on it, a passport with my name Anna and the surname is Kroux while my father's was Manuel Cannighan. I drop all the content from the folder to the bed and read various newspaper about Anna Kroux's missing news, pictures with my face and that handsome man smiled to the camera. Anna Kroux the head division of research and development of Wayne's enterprise, I found out that that man was Bruce Wayne the owner of Wayne's enterprise. From the paper I noticed that Bruce was looking tired but still smirked to the camera and the news regarding of his involvement to look for Anna Kroux. I checked for the date of the newspaper and mostly was dated 2 years ago.

I tossed everything aside on the floor, I felt rage and confused. Couldn't believe of what I just read it seemed that 2 years of my life was full of lies. I wonder if Bruce was really my friend then maybe he knew about my special ability.

I stood up and walked through the door found it unlock and opened it, to my surprise I found Bruce stood outside the door standing enveloping his hands like he knew I will go out to look for him.

"I need to talk to you." I motioned back inside the room again.

He followed me then I stood facing him just a few inch from him, my body felt shivering being closed to his body warm but I ignored it.

"Do you really know me?" I looked at him nervously, but still not trusting him.

He watched me intently and answered with soft voice. "I knew you have the ability to know people's past when you make skin contact with them. You accidentally used it to me when we first met."

I felt knock by something hard on my head, was he telling the truth? But I didn't say anything and didn't look at him anymore. The memories of my life for the last 2 years flew in my head and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes after several seconds Bruce still watching me worried that I might faint.

"So what?" I said in a cold voice which surprised him.

I looked at him feeling angry. "What does it matter whatever name I have? Let me go I don't want to stay here."

He was silent for a while before spoke. "They are not your family Anna."

"What does it matter? I don't care." He saw hatred from my eyes.

"You will stay here we will try to return your memories." He was concern and I felt pity from his voice which annoyed me.

"Don't bother. I'm not interested." Because the truth was I really didn't care about all of this anymore.

He sighed then spoke softly. "Now you feel that you don't care, but here many people care and love you I will not give up on you. I don't want you to regret it later."

I couldn't look at him anymore I felt weird sensation rush to me listening of his last words.

"I'll let you to take a rest you cannot go anywhere you will stay here and I will always protect you." I could feel sincerity from his words but I didn't look at him until he left me alone. This time I heard click sound from the door knew the he locked the door. I waited until it's long enough that he far from this room then I looked frantically of everything to threw at the window but nothing happened, the window was bulletproof even when I threw chair it didn't even leave a scratch neither broken 'darn Bruce Wayne.' I felt tired since my attempts of escaping from this place was useless so I slept on the bed not trying to break the windows anymore.

Everyday I would be served breakfast, lunch, and dinner and every time Bruce would accompany me to have my food. First days staying in the manor I didn't eat he didn't say anything and told me about our stories but I felt he talked about a stranger since I never had any memories of what he was telling me. Then I thought it's better for me to eat since I wanted to leave this place and I could not do it if I become weak because I refused to eat. Strangely was the food that served for me was into my liking which made me wonder if he was indeed telling the truth and that everything that had been told to me before by my father was a big fat lie.

I was having stronger headache each day but I refused when Bruce wanted to take me to the doctor, I did not let anyone touching me when his doctor arrived. Bruce did not force me with the doctor told me to take some pills which I threw before him but he did not angry with me, even when I yelled at him told him how much I hate him and don't want to see him he still came back to accompany me just being here with me. I felt somehow I liked his presence and felt that I was missing his presence when he was not with me but I refused to let him know about all of this because it was a weakness to let people know your true feelings like what Don Matteo told me before.

After 2 weeks staying in Wayne's manor I could feel the change on my emotion, I felt angry, sad, warm of his presence, and even a tint of happiness every time I saw Bruce came to my room. He took me walking to the garden introduced me to my own garden, even though it had been 4 years since I left his house he still asked the gardener to take good care of my roses, my herbs garden, and the vegetable garden. I couldn't believe it that I used to grow plants before but I never smiled back or laugh with him. I decreased my defense with Bruce since I knew he was not trying to hurt me. Sometimes when I felt the urge to angry because he kept me here I would yell and shouting at him, he didn't make any respond to my burst waited for my emotion to subside then he will look at me warmly and told me that I should vent often if it could relax me. I couldn't believe this guy, he took my attitude and never angry with me I wonder if Bruce was in love with me before I was missing.

One day when we were having dinner in the dining room I shot him a question, "did you love me?"

He put his cutlery looked at me intensely before answer with soft voice. "I care for you, you are one friend that I really care for. May be it sounds cliche but I love you as a friend and it never changed until now."

I didn't smile, I didn't say anything just looked at him back. A disappointment formed suddenly in my chest but I couldn't let my face show it, I couldn't let him know of my feeling.

Then I continued my dinner, he did the same. That night we didn't speak much after he escorted me back to my room and locked the door as always, he did not trust me and he shouldn't be because once he didn't lock the door I will run. I will hide from him to find my dad, to find answers which I wanted to know.

After 3 weeks I locked up in Wayne manor I was so bored, I still couldn't find a way to contact my dad and my headache became much severe so I allowed Bruce to bring me to the hospital to do some checkup. Once in the hospital Bruce left me in a room to go with the doctor, I took my chance with a phone just on top of the table and dialed my house's no in New York. My dad pick up the phone, I told him that I am in Gotham city and I lived in Wayne's manor. He asked me to pretend to be nice and he will get me soon, I smiled know that I'll be back to where I belong. Bruce came back with the doctor inside the examining room found me behaving nicely since I knew that I won't be staying here long that my dad will get me to leave this annoying place soon.

I hate Wayne's manor this place gave me headache, this place remained me something warmth, remained me of emotions that I shouldn't have, and I hate Bruce Wayne who brought me here. I hate Bruce for gave me warmth feeling, for making me feel that even though I didn't do anything he still treat me same with kindness and patience, and mostly I hate him for giving me those dreams. I often dream of Bruce touching my body thoroughly gave me pleasure feeling while I moaned and he didn't stop, he would continue kissing me with hot lingering kisses while his tongue found the way into my mouth and ravaged my lips before went deeper inside search on my tongue, he continued to kiss my neck, my collar bone and opening my dress then I would wake up to realize that it was only a dream but it aroused me. This was the first time I had this kind of dreams after 2 years made me wonder if I dreamed it before I lost my memories. I was glad by contacting my father that afternoon then I will leave this place I will not see him again and I will live the life like before but deep inside me I was feeling guilty because of my ability leading those people to their deaths. I wondered if what I did in the past was really for the best since I helped kill those people indirectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

Tonight when I was sleeping my shoulder was being shaken then I opened my eyes wonder of the disturbance of my sleep, the images before me was quite blur then I saw my dad. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"What happened?" I asked exciting and afraid at the same time.

"Bruce Wayne is not here, the house is empty so we can pick you up my dear." My father wore his glasses but I noticed his tone was a bit different since the last time I talked to him.

"Come on let's go, Don Matteo already prepared a jet for us in the airport just 30 minutes from here."

Then I stood up and wore my slipper and jacket following my dad. The house was very empty at night I never knew it since my room always locked at night, I saw my dad came with 2 big men and they ushered me out to the front door. Just after I got inside the car I heard police siren cars were getting closer. The driver drove speeding maximum to get away from the police, it turned out that Don Matteo sent 3 cars to pick me up the other two cars launched the shooting attacks to the police cars kept them busy so they couldn't catch with the car that I rode.

When we arrived in the airport there was a jet prepared for us while many people guarded it ready to shoot any unwelcome guests. Suddenly before the car stop there was a small bomb blew just outside the car made the driver stop driving stepped on the brake so sudden until I almost jump from my seat. I was rushing outside the car following my dad, then I saw a man wore a ridiculous black costume with mask hiding his face. The light was bright I could see that batman was punching and kicking all of the guys but he did not kill them, slowly I follow my dad's direction to go to the nearby warehouse which only required me to run inside.

My dad was stop by the batman then I realized that all Don Matteo's men already taken care single-handedly by this guy. I couldn't see his face since he was wearing the mask covering half of his face only showing the down part of his face. He putter my dad's hand who was going to attack him with a knife and punched his stomach.

"No!" I shouted to him then he stopped and let my dad sunk to the ground. Before batman could come near me more people came to attack him, but he threw bombs into their directions and the fight ensued. I could not walk and watching him in awe to shocked to move felt powerless on my two legs.

My dad came to me and he put a knife on my neck which shocked me and I looked at him felt betrayed.

"Stop right there batman or this woman will die." He spoke with cruel voice while watching batman which I never heard him using it before.

Batman stop fighting, looked at me then spoke in a husky whispering yet scary voice. "You won't get away from this."

My dad or the one that I thought was my dad laughed cruelly put the knife closer to my neck cut lightly on my skin left it bleeding. Batman stood there did not do anything.

"Tie him up." I heard my dad told the men.

Batman let them tied him up and sat him in a chair when we were inside the warehouse.

"Sorry my dear here to cover your wound." My dad acting like he was sorry then gave me a white handkerchief, I took the handkerchief and looked at him angrily he did not realize that I made skin contact with him when I took the handkerchief away from him. Just a slight touch that he won't realize but made me know for who he really was. This monster was not my father he lied to me, He planned the whole things with Matteo, he planned to brainwash me while he produce strong pills to cover my memories, he killed a tall blonde woman with his own hand using rope suffocating her till she couldn't breathe, he contacted Matteo and always observed my behavior every time even when I was working in Wayne enterprise. This guy was a criminal who used me for their personal gains while monstrously killing others without feeling guilty afterward. I hate this man but I couldn't let him know that I knew about all of that. I took the knife slowly from the place he left of after sliced me on my neck while he busied punching batman.

"Dad why don't you allow me to give this guy our final killing pleasure." The cold voice came out from me but I have no other way if I want to save this guy who wore funny bat costume I had to pretend that I was on Manuel's side.

Manuel Cannighan smiled for his successful way creating a monster, he always thought that Anna was his biggest achievement the girl responsible of the death of many indirectly but she never felt guilty not that he allowed it, after all his medicine was too strong to cover her emotions resulting in her became emotionless. He had his worry when Anna disappeared for 3 weeks without taking his pills but he was sure that Anna's loyalty was unquestionable since she was proven of her high value respect to him especially with her ability to read people's past just from the skin contact.

Manuel knew Anna and liked his new machine when she was ruthless, it looked like Anna wanted to torture batman with his memories just like what she did when she told him about Carolyn or Grace Hart's secrets. He tortured Grace mentally put her down and scared her from what Anna told him then finally he killed her felt bored torturing the victim who was easy to be scared of. Batman will be his latest victim and made him famous when he torture him he smiled unknowingly.

I could see Manuel's smile and knew what's on his mind he was disgusting but if I want to save batman then I have to play along with his mind.

Manuel nodded and let me walked to the batman. He was sitting on a chair with bruised around his lips which was bleeding. I stared at him cold before bow to look at him on the eye, somehow I felt similar with his brown eyes but my mind did not want to think about it at this time since I only had a slight chance to help him.

I touched his open face and scenes of Bruce Wayne flying across my head, I closed my eyes and did not let my emotion betrayed my face. I knew him Bruce Wayne, and his memories did not lie I was Anna Kroux. I saw everything that he was telling me days before all of that really happened. That instant moment I regained my memories then I opened my eyes looked at him, the guy that I loved willing to protect me until he was tied and wounded just for me.

"Interesting." I said loud so Manuel won't be suspicious.

"Dad you'll be having a feast with this guy." I smiled cunningly and whispered to Batman's left ear, "I remember you Bruce." Batman's body was tensed I could feel it then I stood up slowly so he could look at me.

Manuel walked to my direction when he already close enough to me I smiled coldly then held the knife out to his neck so quick. He was surprised by my sudden attack on him but could not do anything.

"Hold your weapons or I will slit his throat and Matteo will kill you all." I knew Manuel was Matteo's half brother.

I was standing between batman and Manuel and ordered the guy in front of me to cut batman's rope tied his hands. He hesitant then I pressed the knife deeper to Manuel's skin.

"Release batman!" Manuel looked frightened ordered his man.

Once batman free and stood beside me I ordered them to threw their guns aside faraway behind the warehouse which they did immediately.

"Let's go!" Batman told me allowed me to go first with Manuel still being hostage knife on his neck.

I ushered Manuel to walk outside with batman behind me, no Manuel's men dare to follow us until we reach the door batman locked the door of the warehouse blocking Manuel's men way out.

Until we were at the open field I kicked Manuel hard on his stomach.

"You are a bastard pretending to be my father and made me do all the horrible jobs for you." I felt angry and being used.

Manuel held his stomach then said on trembling voice, "No Anna I really love you as my daughter."

I couldn't bear his lie but I need to know the truth. "How did you know about me?"

He was only looking at me so I put knife to his neck again. "Speak!" Batman did not do and say anything let me deal by my own.

"I noticed you when one day you were studying for your master degree in the university. You seldom came to the lectures but your score were the highest. You were distant yet very clever, then I suspect you have paranoia with people since you always refused to let other people touch or interact with you. When you were gone I looked all over for you then I saw your picture with Bruce Wayne when Bruce Wayne was brought back from the death. I sent Grace Hart befriending you, she told me about your secret when she got you drunk and you told her all about it."

"Why did you kill Grace then?"

"Grace knew about you and me too much I couldn't let her live." His eyes were cruel.

"Let's bring him to the police." Batman held my shoulders with his hands.

I looked at Manuel on disgusting look knew that the kind like him will never change even though he was put in jail. When I did not concentrate Manuel grabbed the knife from my hand and stabbed me so quick, batman kicked him and shot him on his hand.

I was laying down while holding batman's hand and lost my consciousness with the pain on my stomach.

When I regained my consciousness I woke up I already in the hospital's room Bruce was sleeping holding my hand I moved my fingers slightly to let him know that I was awake. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me smiling.

"Water." I felt thirsty, he gave me straw to drink the water from the glass then put the glass back.

I felt pain on my stomach and made a little sound. He looked worry and tired.

"You are good now, doctor told me that none of your vital organs hurt you just need to take a lot of rest." His voice was soft and his eyes was genuinely glad looked at me. I looked at him knew he was like a train wreck, not shaving his beard and he wore rather messy clothes.

I smiled weakly before touching his hand again. "Thank you Bruce for not give up on me." Bruce then hugged me softly afraid to hurt my weak body.

On the next few days I had more visitors came, Alfred who was hugging me said that he missed me, Lucius and Joanna who told me that they'll wait for me to have dinner again as soon as I am well and that my job was still vacant waiting for my return. Oliver Queen who brought a big bouquet beautiful flowers invited me to recover to his place where I will get a special private nurse which I suspect will be him, I laughed but refused his offer he winked at me said that his invitation sending plane to bring me to Star City still available. I told Oliver that my heart belongs to somebody else, he understood even mentioned Bruce is lucky to have me by his side.

Lex and Chloe Luthor came with Bruce, while the men excused themselves to let us had the woman-talk I could feel Bruce's warm gaze on me.

"Chloe I heard from Bruce that you were the one who found me."

Chloe took my hand and covered it with hers she smiled sweetly to me. "Yes, but Bruce was the one who never gave up looking for you I only helped him giving some clues of your whereabouts."

"How about Matteo and Manuel situation now? I haven't asked Bruce yet about them."

Chloe answered with dramatic voice. "Well it turned out that Matteo cover his crimes very good but carelessly treated his guys like rubbish so Bruce did the digging while Lex contacted the FBI to set up Matteo. Bruce was there when it happened he even provided FBI with his latest technologies so FBI can arrest him sooner. For Manuel when he was taken to custody he tried to run away so the police had to shot him and he was dead losing blood on the way to the hospital." She was still holding my hands.

I felt guilty and sad because just like Matteo and Manuel did I also felt responsible for the death of many people.

"Hey you had no idea at that time of who they are, and the medicines erased your emotions and your memories so you couldn't possibly completely responsible of their crimes." Chloe could read my mind but I still look at her feeling sad.

"Anna no one can blame you when you were not on your normal state and if there was anyone to be blamed of it was Matteo and Manuel to take advantage of your situation." I smiled at her and hugged her.

When I felt calm I asked her suspiciously, "how did you know about my ability?"

She gave me a wide smile, "I did my research and lived almost half of my life in Smallville met many meteor infected freaks I didn't think it's impossible of what you can do."

I smiled again this time feeling glad that Chloe knew about me but not judging me about it or found me weird.

"Thanks Chloe."

"Anytime Anna now you have to rest and prepare yourself to be devoured by Bruce Wayne." She said naughtily.

"Chloe he hasn't told me that he loves me." I sounded desperate this time.

Chloe's eyes opened wider. "You mean you and Bruce were never talking about it?" I shook my head. "Ok, at least two of you have done it right?"

I shook my head weak again, now she was laughing. "Omg we are talking about Bruce Wayne here his feeling is evident to you and you two never had sex before. Was it because Bruce or you are crazy."

"Chloe!" I felt embarrass.

"I never had sex before ok." My voice was low but she catch on what I was saying. She was beyond surprised then she laughed until tears falling to her cheeks.

"Chloe please." I tried to tell her to calm down, when she finished laughing she looked at me straight.

"Listen Anna if Bruce is not having sex with you soon then you tell me ok, I'll ask Lex to kick some ass to him and will kidnap and send him to south pole with you alone until he make love with you."

"Can you do that?"

"Oh Anna you have no idea of what I am capable of."

I laughed hard with her then before we knew it the door was open, Bruce and Lex looked at us wondered.

Chloe looked at Lex and Bruce then I squeezed her hand and whispering to her. "Don't tell anyone about this ok."

She smiled and winked at me.

"Ladies what was so funny about until we could hear your laugh through the hall?" Lex asked first.

"Oh honey if only you knew," Chloe tried hard to contain her laugh.

I only gave two of them awkward smile couldn't answer the question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

I recuperated in Wayne's manor. Bruce didn't want me to go back to my apartment alone and I followed his order didn't want to worry him. It's been 2 weeks since I spoke with Chloe in the hospital and I waited Bruce to make a move on me. However unfortunately Bruce didn't make any move, he didn't kiss me and it made me wonder about his feeling to me. I thought that his feeling was evident everyone knew that he loves me because when I was missing Bruce looked lifeless.

It's almost in the middle of the night when I woke up with cold sweat covered my body, the nightmare of what I did haunted me the memories were vivid when Matteo's victims pleading for his mercy but I did not do anything to save them. When I was in the hospital these dreams were not that vivid since I knew Bruce was sleeping on the next bed and I felt peace when I looked at him. I couldn't take it anymore it was the 6th night I slept alone and every time I always had the same nightmare, I walked outside to Bruce's room and knocked on the door. I waited for a while until he opened the door he looked at me worried when I came this late to his room.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare." Bruce didn't look sleepy yet but he smiled and moved back so I could enter his room.

Bruce moved the blanket and arranged the pillow to right and left side then he told me to go to his bed, I took left side felt cool on my feet. He slowly joined me and laid beside me then cover our bodies with the blanket. I turned to see him then he caressed my long hair. My body moved closer to him seek his warmness while putting my hands before his chest. Bruce wore same white t-shirt like me and he wore pajama pant while I wore short. His hands slowly hugged me until I fell that his body was closer to me. I felt peace and fell asleep while he was hugging me.

I didn't go back to work yet, my stomach still felt some pain even though it was better than 2 weeks ago. Every day I spent my time with Bruce, Alfred, and growing my plants again. I still slept at Bruce's room at night told him about my nightmare and he understandingly always willing to give me comfort and secure feeling. Alfred knew something was going on, our relationship had changed he looked overwhelm somehow. Bruce accompanied me watching movies at night and when I fell asleep on the sofa he carried me to his bed and slept with me.

He still did his batman job but not as often as before and he didn't allow me to help him yet in the batcave which rather upset me. He didn't want to compromise for this one because he knew that I was rather exciting in batcave and it would tire me out afterward. After 2 months I was fully recovered with only scar left on my stomach he allowed me in the batcave to replace Alfred to be the batman sidekick and I was very happy to help him kicking bad ass guys.

This is the 5th month I was back in Gotham and I already resumed my duty in Wayne enterprise but didn't work long hours like before since I was a bit traumatized from being kidnapped and Lucius understood it he even arranged security to escort me out whenever I worked overtime to my car.

Bruce made a wonderful party tonight in Wayne's manor, many important people came including the mayor and the police commissionaire. I wore a simple long gold gown with open shoulder, I wore earrings and rolled my hair up with simple make up and pink lipstick. When I was blending with people in the party there she was standing wore a nice black short cocktail dress, her hair was covering her shoulders and even after all these years the brunette's face was as still as beautiful as I remembered. She was Selina Kyle.

I followed her figure with my eyes saw Bruce grabbed her hand and excused them from the guests politely walked outside the ballroom. After a while I decided to follow them disappeared into Bruce's working room before the door was close. I hide in the darkness not so close with the room waiting there, I heard Bruce screamed at her and she screamed back to him then she left. I heard the sound of glass crushed. I knew it's not the right time for me to enter the room so I back to the party and told Alfred what happened so no one will allow to go to Bruce's working room tonight.

After the last guests left I told Alfred to take a rest that I will go to Bruce. I went and knocked the working room no sound so I walked inside, the room was dark and the only light only came from the fireplace. I found Bruce sat on the sofa looking at the fire from the fireplace still holding an empty glass in one hand. I sat beside him took the glass and put it on top of the table. He let me did that than he looked at me his eyes was dark, I looked at him wondering if he was ok.

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me hard, I felt surprised and opened my mouth he pushed his tongue inside my mouth I replied his kiss eagerly without realizing it, then Bruce kissed my neck and I tried to push him but the feel of his hot tongue on my neck weakened my body. His arms found his way to open my zipper's gown down, I felt his fingers on my breast felt the warm sensation below my stomach while his tongue still playing with mine.

I breathe hard when he took away my gown and tossed it aside. His tongue was licking my neck continued down to my breast he sucked my nipple while his fingers playing my other nipple and kneading my breast with one hand, his other hand was reaching my panty. He ripped my panty and put his finger to circle my clit before putting it inside, I felt hot like an electric shocked my whole body made me trembling when his finger played inside me made me groaned and called his name, it felt different when I did it myself then when Bruce did it, it felt so much better when he did it. Before I reach my orgasm he pulled away his finger I felt the wetness on my curl, Bruce zipped down his trouser fast and pulled down his boxer. I could see his cock was ready hang on the air.

"Wait Bruce…" I felt panic rising through my head when I saw he was putting his cock to my entry but before I could say something else I felt his cock was inside me broke my barrier, then he stopped for a while before pumping his cock fully inside me slowly.

I felt unbearable pain and Bruce didn't even wait long to adjust his cock inside me he thrusting me hard and fast, I felt intense pain on my vagina. I hugged him tight while his hands kept steadily hold my waist, I was crying silently wetting his tux jacket but I let him did whatever he wants with my body. Bruce keep thrusting me hard his fingers moved to holding my arms so tight above my head while his eyes was dark looking at me without expression. It was so painful but I hang on because I believed him. I felt his body tensed before my muscles milking his cock inside me, he groaned and I felt him released his seed inside me. He collapsed on top of me before he stood and took off all his remaining clothes threw it on the floor and laid down beside me on the sofa. He was holding me naked before he fall asleep fast.

My eyes stayed open and when I looked at him sleeping I stood carefully don't want to awake him. I wore my gown and took my ripped panty, I felt sore and pain below my stomach but I forced myself to walk to my bedroom. I cleaned my vagina in the bathroom and changed my clothes to casual t-shirt and short then I threw my ripped panty in the rubbish bin. I took out a spare blanket from the closet and brought it to his study room found him sleeping with his naked body on the sofa soundly. I covered his naked body with the blanket and left in silent to go back to my room. I laid down on my bed and trying to sleep tried not to think about the sore between my thighs, I didn't want to cry, didn't want to think about anything I felt tired eating me up then I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up I looked at the clock and it's already 11.45a, I couldn't stood up yet the sore still there and I felt sadness all over me remembering last night event so I laid down looking up the ceiling. After a while I tried hard to stand and went inside the bathroom. After I open my t-shirt and stood in front of the big mirror bathroom I saw fingers' bruise on my arms. I rushed to shower didn't want to think anything anymore just clean myself with the hot water, was it a rape when I allowed him to do it to me. I cried while the hot water rinse my body.

When I changed my clothes and get back in the room again I saw Bruce fully dress stood there near my bed looked at me feeling guilty, he looked awfully terrible. I ignored his presence and walked pass him.

"I am sorry." He said to my back.

I stopped walking stood there when I felt that he was standing just behind me. I could feel he was looking at my back since he knew I didn't want to face him.

"I shouldn't do that with you, I was drunk and couldn't think straight last night."

I wanted to cry but I couldn't because I knew he was telling me the truth and I knew he was being honest, then I turned to face him.

He looked at me with sorrow on his eyes.

"I know!" My voice came out like a whisper.

He touched my arms and roll my t-shirt sleeves he saw the bruise on my hand then he kissed it gave me shiver throughout my body.

He looked at me touched my cheek and lower his head slowly waiting for my sign of rejection, I kept looking at him and when his lips touched mine I closed my eyes. His kiss was soft not pushing he pulled me closer to his body so my tits touched his chest just separating by the shirts, his kiss became demanding and I let his lips ravaging my mouth before his tongue found his way into my mouth, I replied his kiss passionately. I melted in his kiss and we had to break the kiss because we both need air.

He was staring at me intently and his pupils became darker kept his forehead touching mine, he kissed me again while his hands locking to my back and I did the same, we both moved to the bed. Next thing I knew my back already on bed and both of us already naked. He looked at my naked body hungrily then bent, his hands touched my nipples gently before kneading both breasts I let go of soft moan and when his mouth found my mouth he kissed me again this time more pressuring. His mouth moved kissing my jaw then to my neck sucking it hard while his hands pinched both of my nipples. I moaned calling his name felt his touching and his hot tongue all over my body, from my shoulder, to my breasts to my stomach I moaned of the ticklish feeling. I felt so wet below my stomach then his fingers slowly went down between my thighs found its way to enter inside me. He put his finger slowly wait for me to react, I could only moaned and trembling, I gripped his shoulders while I felt he was staring at me. I felt the sensation getting deeper when his finger was inside me and couldn't wait for his next action. He put 2 fingers slowly inside my clit before thrusting it gently while his other hand kneading my breast with his other hand . His mouth sucking my nipples before back to my mouth and played with my tongue. I felt his erection was already hard, he put 3 fingers on my clit while I kept moaning in pleasure and calling his name.

"Bruce, Bruce…" I felt my orgasm coming then I tensed before I shouted his name.

He took out his hand, took his cock to circle on my entrée. He looked at me asked for my permission.

"Do it Bruce." I told him weak. He smiled with passion desire was all over us.

He put his half cock inside me very gentle waited until my muscles could adjust with it before push it all he waited didn't want to hurt me. Then slowly he moved, I groaned feeling still pain but when he continued thrusting it faster and harder I felt pleasure burst up inside me. His hands hold my hips steadying my body and I looked at him closing his eyes while moaning my name.

"Oh so tight Anna, so good Anna." He was enjoying it as much as me. He kept thrusting and pinched my nipples with his free hand.

He was holding until I reached first not long after he followed with his and spilled his seed inside me then he collapsed on top of my body we both panting. He stayed on top of me before rolling beside me. He took out his soft cock slowly from me and laid down beside me. He turned to look at me. I felt his gaze and turned to look at him. I saw his eyes was still lusting over me and happiness surrounding it.

"I'm honor to be your first." He said softly while brushed my hair with his fingers.

I looked at him bewildered, "how did you know? You were drunk yesterday."

He smiled genuinely. "I felt it last night."

I felt embarrass and smacked his chest gently, "that's for last night."

He took my hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry." I felt embarrass again when he looked at me like that but I smiled at him feeling happy.

He took the blanket from the floor before covering our body with it, he pulled me closer to his body and kissed my temple. We slept in peace together.

When we awoke it's already 3p, I got in the bathroom naked when I saw the mirror I saw that Bruce gave me hickey on my neck I felt shy. When I wanted to take a shower he joined me in the shower room caressing my body all over again and sponged it with soap then he shampooing and washed my hair I did the same to him. After sponged his body, the shower stopped I leaned to his body. I was kissing his chest and sucked his neck then run my hands all over his muscular body, my tongue was on his neck then on his chest I saw him closing his eyes moaning my name so I continued sucking his nipples he called my name again while his hands was on my head encouraging me to keep doing it, I found him sensitive about it. I felt him hard below then my hands found his cock, I shook his cock before I kneed so my head facing his cock then put his cock gently on my mouth sucking it, I looked at him still closing his eyes, I already felt wet just by doing this to him. I cupped his balls gently Bruce cried felt my hot tongue on his cock and played with it while my mouth still sucking in and out of his cock. He stopped me before he reached his orgasm then pulled me to kiss him, his kiss was intense while his hands were grabbing the cheeks of my butt pulled me closer to his body. Then he told me to bend on opposing his body while his hands holding my waist, I obeyed him while steadying my body then he pushed his cock slowly inside me I heard both of us groaned before he started thrusting. He thrust slowly then fast I called his name while he called my name, I felt pleasure explode inside me every time he thrust hard. I came first followed by him. He took his already soft cock out not long after.

He was still holding my waist turned my body to him then he kissed me soft and smiled. I pulled away and he looked at me questioningly, I told him I'm hungry and he laughed. When we were out from the shower room he kissed my bare shoulder and he walked out from the bathroom went to his room wearing only towel hang to the lower part of his body showing his muscular top part. I felt hot just by looking at his back.

Alfred noticed our different behavior and I bet he knew that we did something good. Bruce and I had sex almost every day, he gave me big pleasures when his mouth was on my clit, his hot tongue playing it sucking and bite gently inside me made me screamed his name all over. Then he would smiled passionately and did it again teasing me before he entered me. I felt happiness surrounding us but something was missing and I tried to ignore it because it's enough for this time.

Bruce always used condom after we had sex in my bathroom and it's not a problem for me. However since he had to be batman at night because Gotham needs it while I had to work overnight so sometimes I had to sleep in my apartment and we couldn't have sex. It not only just about sex for our relationship because I missed waking up next to him, feeling his body warmth surrounding me when I slept, snuggling to him was the best part, I missed seeing his face in the morning when he was still asleep and felt peaceful, I could look at him hours for that then when he awoke he will smile lazily to me before took me in his arms holding me backward and kissed the top of my head.

He came to see me twice while he was batman while I was staying in my apartment, he kissed me passionately each time before said good night and left me looked at him full of happiness. I often left the balcony door opened at night in case the batman came, my apartment was on the highest floor in the building and in this neighborhood the height of the building only allow until 8th floor since view was the main attraction of this neighborhood so high building was not allow here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

Bruce and I had our sex life going for 2 months since it first started but I had not heard him tell me yet that he loves me, somehow it made me feel insecure. When I knew that my period was late and felt often dizzy lately I worried that I might be pregnant, so I got a check up from the hospital which confirmed my suspicion. I was 2 months pregnant it was the result of me having sex at the night when he was drunk or the sex after that in my bedroom and I needed to tell Bruce about it. One time I asked him about how if we have kids and he didn't like the idea I kept pushing it why he didn't like it until he got angry made our first argument as a couple, I felt slightly pain on my chest because of this its alerted me not to break him about this news first. I had to find a way to tell him when he was in a good mood.

It worried me when I felt like throwing up every time I smelled something fishy, especially in the morning I would threw up a lot emptied of what I ate last night, Bruce noticed my pale face and insisted I take a rest, so I was sleeping the whole day while he did his job and observed me in the same time in my room in Wayne's manor. When I woke up from my sleep I rushed to the bathroom and threw up to the toilet bowl, after flushing the toilet bowl he would gently help me stood up holding me walking to the basin. I cleaned my mouth and I could see that he looked worry about me but I did not dare to tell him yet about my pregnancy.

Alfred brought food for me but I didn't touch it since I didn't have any appetite to eat. Bruce asked me to go and see doctor with him I refused saying I am having stomach flu and I had gone to the doctor. He didn't ask me to go to the doctor again holding my body against him until I slept then he would leave the room.

After a week I felt my body condition was better and stronger Bruce told me that he was going to have a party in his penthouse in the city. I saw an opportunity that day I will tell him that I'm pregnant so I was waiting until weekend when the party started.

In the party I looked Bruce all over the place but couldn't find him yet, Alfred and Lucius did not know where he left. I tried the balcony and opened the door slowly but stunned on the door when I saw Bruce and Selina kissing. Bruce hugged Selina and that woman put her hands to Bruce's hair pulling him closer. I was shocked to move so I just stood there breathless, the pair in front of me stop kissing then I heard Bruce said even though it sounded like a whisper "I love you." While she replied "I love you too." They looked at each other intently then I closed the door slowly, left the party without saying anything to anyone.

I got back home safely and knew he won't contact me tonight since he resumed his relationship with his ex I turned off my cell phone. I cried and sobbing again he broke my heart, how many time have I cried because of him, how many time do I have to endure his past and his love to Selina. I didn't need to know how long should I wait anymore to hear him to say that he loves me because it will never happen he already said it to that bitch. He always had the same feeling for her even after all these years I thought I could replace her in his heart but it just a beautiful facade hope.

I stopped crying, breathed in and out relaxing my body and looked at my apartment. I took out my luggage, shoved my old clothes before I was staying in Gotham and clothes that I bought, I didn't take any of the clothes and goods that he bought, I ripped our picture together let it fall on the floor. I waited until dawn before took a shower and changed my clothes, left the cell phone on the table, before I went out from this apartment I wrote 'don't bother to look for me. Anna.' With that I left Gotham city never turn around never intending to go back again.

I've been keeping a low profile life in Star city. My pregnancy was on the 5th month and I regularly checked up on my pregnancy since I grew loving this babies inside me more and more when I saw my belly was getting bigger. I had low blood sugar level so I had to take good care of my food. I worked as a translator in a publishing book, translating a book only required me certain time to go the office then for the rest I did it in my small flat near the company, I mainly translating Germany, Italian, Latin, Chinese and Japanese. I took courses of this languages when I was in Gotham and I fond of learning new languages every time until I was good at it.

I felt good even though sometimes I really missed Bruce, missed his companion, missed his touch, missed his face and his body, missed our discussions and arguments, I missed him a lot and I missed Gotham, I even missed everyone there including Wayne's manor. I couldn't stop myself feeling sad and cried of my situation and felt that I have to be strong for my babies. I was surprised at first when the doctor told me I was pregnant with twins but then I was excited and felt happy and lonely at the same time since I didn't have anyone to share this joyful news with.

That afternoon when I was working on the book that I was translating there was knock sound on my door. I opened the door and found Bruce standing looked at me rather exhausted and miserable, he did not say anything scanned me from top then stopped when he saw my baby bump. My breath was faster then I tried to close the door but he stopped me before I succeed, I felt angry and happy at the same time to see him.

I felt that it was useless to stop him to come in here if he knew that I am here he'll keep bothering me so I walked inside let him followed me until he closed the door.

"What do you want Bruce?" My voice sounded tired.

"Why did you never tell me that you are pregnant?" His voice was as cold as ice with accusing tone, I looked at him and saw anger there.

"Now you know that I'm pregnant." I pretended I didn't know that he was angry.

"I have the right to know when you are pregnant with my child."

"For what Bruce you never want children."

He was quiet of my answer. He looked defeated I could see black circles surrounding his eyes and more fine lines on his face since the last time I saw him.

"Anna why did you leave?" His voice sounded hurt and he looked at me sad not angry anymore.

"Please Bruce you think that I will stay to see you with your ex getting back together and pretending that everything is ok." I felt hurt tears threaten to drop from my eyes.

He looked at me confused then it looked like he realized the reason of my answer, I looked at him silent then I saw guilty from his eyes.

"Get out!" I felt angry.

Bruce looked at me surprised.

"Get out!" I shouted at him and didn't want to look at him anymore to keep my body from shaking of the anger building inside me.

"Anna please let me explain." His voice was soft but I didn't want to fall for it again.

"No Bruce," I felt tears run down to my cheeks. "I gave you everything, but you always made me cry. You don't deserve me."

He stood there tensed and wanted to say something but I didn't want to hear it.

"You are an asshole I hate you." I practically screamed at him, I felt a slight pain on my stomach but I ignored it. "You are one of the snobbish bastard Bruce Wayne, the way you were treating me like shit is over."

Then I walked to the door ignoring my stomach pain, I felt dizzy suddenly and before I reached the door I gradually lost my consciousness and felt being hold by strong grips before fall down to the floor.

"Anna, Anna!" I could hear him calling my name but I was too weak to reply. Next thing I know I was completely in the darkness.

When I woke up I was on the bed lying down with the IV needle on my arm. I saw Bruce standing looking at me and his face looked glad, he called the doctor to check on me.

When I totally awake I realized I was in a hospital room, the nurse checked on me and I felt weak couldn't move my body I touched my belly protective of my babies but I still can feel them.

"Miss Kroux your pregnancy is at risk, you cannot be stressful and you have to be completely in a bed rest until you give birth. Lucky this time your fiance was there with you if not you might risk losing the babies," I was relieved and worry when I was listening to the doctor.

I blinked and shot Bruce a dead glare. He ignored my glared.

"Thank you doctor." Bruce said. The doctor and the nurse left us alone.

I touched my stomach and felt grateful that my babies still with me and they'll be ok I promised.

"They'll be fine." He wanted to touch me but I moved so he couldn't.

"Come home with me Anna." I looked to his way surprised with his pleading tone.

"I don't want to lose you and the babies." So the doctor had told Bruce that we were having twins. He was looking really tired but I couldn't feel sorry to him.

I silent and closed my eyes turned my back on him didn't want to say anything to him. I thought hard and I was afraid if I am losing the babies just because of my stubbornness I knew he was right but I was afraid once I was in Wayne's manor again he will know that I still love him.

When I opened my eyes I turned to face him, Bruce was still staring at me.

"I promise I will do anything you want." He said looked guilty and sincere.

"What about Selina?" I felt cold and looked at him feeling hurt.

"Selina will never come back again." His tone was firm.

Can I trust him again? "Let me think it first now I only want to sleep." Then I closed my eyes didn't bother with him anymore.

For the next few days Bruce got me few things in the hospital, my toiletries, my clothes, and my slippers. I allowed him to enter my flat to take my stuffs and asked him to bring my working stuffs which he minded but he didn't voice his protest and did what I was told him to.

He stayed with me day and night and I still didn't want to talk to him yet neither he force me to speak to him. He helped me to get up from my bed, he walked with me to the bathroom, he accompanied me when I was working, he silently ate with me when it's already my meal time. I saw everything going with his life when I was living him when we made skin contact but I didn't want to think anything it was all too stressful for me. I needed to protect my babies so I blocked everything that I watched from his memories never think about it.

I couldn't eat much and Bruce looked worry but the doctor asked him not to worry too much about it because it's often happen with pregnant woman he only needs to look after my nutrition, strangely I still looked at him feeling worry about me. I saw him was uncomfortable when the doctor checked on me but I didn't bother to ask him why. When the doctor wanted me to do the ultra sound check I didn't allow him to come with me and he barely could cover his disappointment face from me but he still obeyed me and I felt a slight guilt toward him.

After 4 days the doctor released me, I was wheeled outside the hospital with Bruce got my bags. I saw a limo waiting for us, he helped me out from the wheel chair and got me inside the limo I allowed him to do that. Once we were inside the limo I was sitting far beside him looking at the window. I felt him staring at me so I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked him.

He was looking at me unreadable then he smiled, the smile that I missed which appeared every night on my dreams.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful." I felt slightly blushed,

I looked at him again tried to read him but he was still smiling to me warmly, "I'll be back in Wayne's manor but I have conditions."

I could see his eyes sparkling then he tried to cover it, "yes?"

I tried to look serious. "First I don't want you go to my room if I don't allow it." He was quite for a while before nodding.

"Second I don't want you to touch me." Again he was quite for a while before nodding. Feeling satisfied then I turned to look at the window again. Our car trip was silent but I did not care about it since I was still upset with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

It had been a month since I stayed in Wayne's manor, my baby bum was getting bigger each time. I found it rather peaceful just laid down on my bed without doing anything since I felt tired easily and the change of the mood swings was constant. Bruce had introduced me to a famous obstetrician who will be responsible for the health of my pregnancy the 1st day I back in Gotham with him. He managed to convince me to allow me surrounded by his bodyguards to keep me safe because he was afraid if press knew that I am pregnant with his children they will hunt me for stories I understand his protectiveness for this. Bruce also gave me an unlimited credit card allowing me to shop for our baby needs or my needs which I never used since I seldom to go out of the house if not for checking my health to the hospital beside I bought enough maternity clothes when I was in Star city. I never asked him to come along when I went to the hospital and he did not force himself to go along with me which let me grateful for him to give me some space.

He stayed true to his words he never came to my room and he never touched me. I asked to eat in the bedroom every time, Joanna and Lucius knew about my pregnancy when I told them to visit me in the manor Bruce was with me at that time. Lucius congratulated us sincerely, Joanna hugged me warmly. Bruce and I smiled but we didn't talk to each other much. I seldom looked on his eyes directly anymore afraid that my heart will be weaken when I look at him. He usually only stared at me I chose to pretend not to see it. I wanted to punish him somehow for breaking my heart.

Alfred accompanied me walking outside in the garden every morning, we talked and he filled me up of what I missed when I left Gotham.

"Alfred will Bruce can truly love me?" I surprised him with the sudden question when both of us seated on the bench.

Alfred looked at me dearly. "Mr. Wayne is one of the most prominent gentlemen in this world, but sometimes being a gentlemen might make someone become indecisive hence resulting of scar in his heart and other's who is dearly to him."

I looked at him feeling sad molding his words about Bruce. "I need reassurance Alfred, I am a mother now and being a mother I have to be strong for my kids and myself."

Alfred nodded. "What I want is for you and Mr. Wayne decide what's the best for your life and his and to be happy with it. Not every matter is important as long as you have a strong bond to stay with each other and believe in your hearts."

I smiled sadly understanding his words. "Thank you Alfred."

"Anytime Anna." He squeezed my hand.

I knocked on Bruce's working room that afternoon, he said "come in."

He was sitting on his chair with books on his desk he looked up and saw me coming, he stood but I told him to sit back then I sat in front of him, his books were all about pregnancy. This room remained me of what we did, when the first time I had sex with him and many time more.

The room was silent I was still thinking of my words and he looked at me worry I could see that he was tensed.

"Bruce tell me what happened in that party I am ready to listen to you now?" It took me one big courage to ask him this.

He was listening to my question and I could see him feeling nervous for the first time since I met him. "Selina came to the party in the penthouse I didn't know how she could go in, I didn't invite her so I told her to leave. Selina was terribly upset and she threaten me that she will make a scene if I don't go to talk with her so I told her to go to the balcony and we talked."

My heart was thumping hard but I focused listening his story. "She told me that she was sorry for what happened in the manor that she was so angry when I didn't want to be with her anymore, she felt we still belong together and she is ready now to be with me completely and live in Gotham."

"You didn't agree with her?" I asked in ridiculously.

"No, I didn't. Selina was something that I thought was suitable for my life but the more I'm being far from her I realized that she is not the one for me."

"But you kissed her." I looked at him accusingly.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "It was a mistake, she kissed me first then I kissed her back but nothing happened after that."

"Yet you told her that you love her." He could hear the upset tone from my voice.

"I did it because I thought I was, then when she told me that she love me too I realized she is not who I think she was. She is not you Anna."

I closed my eyes now I could feel tears on my eyes.

"Then what happened?" I managed to stay calm saying those words.

"She left this city that night after I rejected her and I don't know where she is now. I was confused with my feelings before but pretty sure that I don't want her inside my life anymore. When I was told that you already left that night I didn't want to disturb you but when I came to find you the next morning you were already gone, leaving everything behind." His sad tone was evident.

He was waiting for me to tell him about what happened after I left, "I saw you two kissed each other and I heard you said that you love her. I was sad Bruce and felt that you break my heart so I left." I breathed before I continued, "you always manage to pull me up in heaven and push me down to the hell instantly."

"I am sorry, I never intended for all of that to happen." I knew he was sincere of his apology.

"You never said you love me before." I looked at him wanted to see his reaction of my words.

Bruce looked at me softly.

"I do, I always love you Anna Kroux. My stupid pride forbid me to say it to you, I assume you will know it without me have to tell you directly but now I know that it was stupid I should have said it before."

I managed to smile to him after a while and he was also smiling. "But I couldn't accept you yet Bruce, you have to prove your love to me."

His smile was wider. "I will prove it to you for the rest of my life."

"Yes you can do that, but for the starter I want you to help me get up from this chair, I feel that it's getting harder to stand up on my own now."

He grinned then helped me to get up from the chair. I felt heavy but he held my hands and my waist attentively.

I looked at him when his face just few inches from mine and smiled, he took my hand and walked with me inside my room. He put me to bed and I thanked him then he left the room knew that both of us feeling better.

At night I asked to dine with Bruce in the dining room. Alfred gave us a smile understood our light atmosphere compare to a month ago. I felt a heavy burden shifted from us but I didn't want to surrender to him yet I wanted to know how he is going to prove his love to me it made me somehow excitingly curious.

Bruce was showering me with gifts days after our hearty conversation, he gave me big flowers bouquets, next day was jewelries, the day after was clothes, continued with handbags, shoes until I told him to stop which he reluctantly to do so. He tagged along with me every time I went to the hospital and did the shopping sphere, he accompanied me whenever he can and adjusting to my mood swings very well, he even bought me the food for my cravings whenever I want even though he was patrolling as batman.

He was speechless when he saw our babies for the first time from the USG screen and heard their heartbeats, he held my hand tight and squeezed it. I covered his hand with mine and squeezed his hand back gently. He was showing of our male babies sonogram picture to Alfred, Lucius, even to Lex and Chloe. Chloe was hugging me tight when we met for dinner in Wayne's manor.

"So it's 2 babies in 1 labor Bruce you are lucky." Lex was sitting beside Chloe while I was sitting beside Bruce facing them separated by an elegant oak dining table.

"When Chloe gave birth to Lisbeth she was screaming so loud promised to kill me if I ever make her pregnant again in the operating room. Thank God it's not happening even when we had Charles." Lex was looking at Bruce brightly while holding the sonography picture of our twin baby boy.

"Lex you embarrass me." Chloe pouting to her husband I could see her blushed.

Me and Bruce chuckled of Chloe's reaction.

"Beside Lex when did I ever promise I will kill you if you ever got me pregnant again?" Chloe basically gave Lex staring that can kill her husband and Lex pretending to be frightened by it.

"Not in a million year Mrs. Luthor." Lex Luthor a brilliant and ruthless business man was afraid of his wife now that what we called worth a news. Chloe was smiling brightly showing her megawatt smile followed by our laugh.

When we were sitting on the sofa in the living room while Bruce and Lex were in Bruce's working room discussing some work she massaging my back.

"Oh my that's amazing. Thanks Chloe." She was sitting facing me afterward.

"Now what happened between you and Bruce it's obvious that you two love each other but something is off," Chloe Sullivan-Luthor was very observing, she deserved the title as a top journalist she always know when something feels not right.

I sighed then I told her hoping she will ease me, "I haven't done it yet with Bruce since I back here."

"What?" She looked like she was shock.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I raised my brow for her reaction.

"Do you know that pregnant makes us horny all the time?" I nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She knew I was on the call not Bruce.

"I.. I'm scared." I admitted.

"But why Anna?" She looked at me concern with my feelings after all she knew about what happened between me and Bruce.

"What if he didn't find me good enough in bed when I am this big?" I looked at her shy.

She hugged me. "Oh Anna it's not going to happen, Bruce loves you just like Lex loves me believe me he will accept every part of you happily."

I nodded then I remembered of my question, "Did you find her?"

Chloe nodded and told me in low voice after look around to our surroundings afraid that someone might hear us. "Selina Kyle is living in California now. Before she came to Gotham 6 months ago she was involved with Jonathan Gallagher III the senator of the state in Washington D.C. Jonathan's wife planned to divorce him after knew his infidelity, kicked Jonathan out of their house, ripped him almost half of his assets and requested big alimony and child's support for their children, she was lying low after she left Gotham and got involved immediately with other rich guy."

"Thanks Chloe I just need to confirm it." I looked at her and she looked at me understandingly after what I had been through I need to make sure that Selina will never going to come back again in our lives but if she did I will not stay put this time. I couldn't be naïve anymore to protect myself and my kids.

Lex and Bruce came to us not long after, they would go back to their hotel rejecting Bruce's offer to stay in the manor. We sent them to the front doors.

Bruce put his hand to my shoulder walking with me to my room.

"Bruce!" I called him before he was out of my room, he turned.

"I need help with my zipper." I turned and waited to let him open my zipper gown. I could feel his warm body behind me and his warm breath near my ear, He moved my hair aside and put the zipper of my gown down slowly, my body was shivering when his fingers touched the back of my bare skin then he kissed the back of my neck before let my gown drop to the floor.

He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck and my shoulders, his hands unhooked my bra and took it out, so I was standing almost naked only wearing short heels and a panty . Gently he took my breasts from behind kneading it while his mouth was sucking my neck from behind. I could feel his hard erection against my butt then I moaned and turned around to see him.

His eyes were full of lush, I touched the back of his head and kissed him slow, he let me lead the kiss, he opened his mouth and I bit his lips gently before touched it with my tongue. His hands was on my back then down to my butt clamped it. His tongue was inside my mouth savor it hungrily like he never taste it before pushed it through inside, we both pulled away to breathe some air. He looked at me not only with lust but also love and I smiled. My bump was touching his hard erection.

"Don't break my heart again Bruce Wayne." I looked at him straight.

He looked deep into my eyes and promised. "Never, I love you."

I felt warm by his words.

"I know now." I smirked and he laughed before launching his kisses to me again.

The next day I woke up I felt Bruce's warmth covering my body, last night after we made love he kept rubbing my belly until I felt asleep. His hand still on my belly this morning but I wanted to pee so I need to remove his hands. Afraid that I will wake him so I moved slowly then tried not to make a sound I took my steps to go to the bathroom and closed the door slowly. Finished emptying my bladder I looked at the mirror before me, My lips still swollen, Bruce gave me hickeys again I smiled, my face looked glowing and my face was red remembering our soft sweet long shot screaming make love. I never knew that pregnancy can intense my hormones for sex. Bruce made me come 4 time a record that he held so far, He came as many as me since he too was losing his control last night. The way he fall deep asleep after we made love and didn't wake up after me definitely proved that, I felt a victory looking at him slept soundly and woke up first since he usually was not a heavy sleeper, he was a morning person he usually woke up first even though he slept late at night before.

When I finished shower and already out of the shower room when I heard a knock sound from the bathroom's door, suddenly Bruce walked inside all naked and he looked afraid.

I looked at him questioningly.

He hugged me tight without saying anything, I hugged him back. When he let go of me while his hands still on my waist he spoke with rather husky voice, "I thought you left."

I smiled then I cupped his face lowering his face to me to kiss him gently, "never."

He smiled then deepen the kiss hold me closer to him. "I love you."

I felt warmness once again surrounding me, "I love you too."

Bruce took me to his arms walked back to the bed and put me there carefully. His body was on top of me but he was being careful not to touch my belly, he caressed my hair gently. Then he stood up suddenly, he went to search his tux that he wore last night and grabbed something from the tux pocket.

"I know I should wait but I can't waste time anymore. Marry me Anna Kroux?" He was nervous and presented me with a small blue velvet box.

I held my breath, took the box and opened it I could see he waited for me with anticipation. Inside was around 10-crt round pink diamond ring flawlessly blinking with small diamonds surrounding it. I opened my mouth then I looked at him.

"No!" He was surprised and looked sad.

"No if you don't put it on me immediately." I laughed, he was laughing too after breathed a sigh of relief he took out the diamond ring and put it on my finger perfectly.

"How did you know the size of my finger?" I asked while looking at the wonderful ring on my finger.

"Well Alfred was helping." I looked at him and he smiled.

"When did you buy this ring?" I looked at him with curiosity.

He smiled before hugging me. "When you agree to go back to Gotham I immediately ordered the ring."

I chuckled, "how did you know I will accept your proposal?"

"Because you Anna are a loving person and I believe you will accept it because you love me." He grinned proudly.

I smacked his chest gently, "what a sly person you are Mr. Wyne."

Bruce giggled the first time I heard him giggle. "If that can make you marry me then I can be more than a sly person."

He nuzzled at my neck took my body closer to his, I felt his hot tongue on my neck and I moaned while calling his name. His hands found the way to my breasts touched it gently gave me ticklish feeling.

I knew for sure when I touched him that Bruce was suffer in our time apart, he was almost losing me but he never gave up on me and I was thankful for that. I loved him for who he is and he did too for who I am.

THE END


End file.
